Criminal Rose
by Emily123321
Summary: Amy es una famosa criminal que nunca fue capturada, pero ¿Eso podría cambiar al conocer al nuevo agente, con quién se va a enfretar? Si no leén no se van a enterar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba dibujando y me dije: ¿Por qué no? Así que, aquí esta ^^… oh si! Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ¿Listo?¿Quedo todo claro?, muy bien arranquemos con esto ..**

_Lo que en verdad soy_

En su pieza, una eriza rosa, de pelo largo, dormía cómodamente sin ningún ruido que la molestara, hasta que sonó la alarma de su despertador, que estaba en su mesita de noche.-_"Demonios"_- pensó ella al despertarse brutamente de su sueño, pero bueno, así era la vida, o al menos la de ella. Se levanto pesadamente y miro la hora en su reloj- 2:30a.M.- para las demás personas, levantarse a esa hora para irse a "trabajar" era algo raro, pero ella no era la responsable de que su jefe le ponga esos horarios a casi todos sus "empleados". Se quito su pijama, dejándolo en el suelo, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Salió del baño vestida con una remera de tirantes blanca, no muy ajustada, que le llegaba hasta las caderas; debajo de este, tenía puesto una calza negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y también tenía puesta unas botas largas también de color blanco **(N/A: ¿ ustedes vieron las botas que siempre usa Amy? Bueno son esas nada mas que son de color blanco)**, agarro su saco negro y salió hacia la cochera. Se subió a su moto, color negra con algunos detalles rosas, y se dirigió hacia _"la fábrica de Eggman"_.

En el camino, la eriza rosa, detuvo su moto al notar el semáforo en rojo, y al lado de ella, se detuvo un auto, descapotable, con unos cuatros jóvenes chicos que salían a disfrutar de la noche; uno de los muchachos la miro detenidamente, fijándose en cada parte de su cuerpo- "_Cerdo"-_ pensó la eriza, llamada Amy, mientras miraba tras el vidrio oscuro de su casco al gato amarillo que la miraba. Ella podría jurar que casi se bajaba de la moto para darle un golpe en la cara por ser un maldito asqueroso pervertido, pero el semáforo, ya de color verde, se lo había impedido.

Una vez en la fábrica de Eggman:

- Buenas noches mis compañeritos- dijo Amy con una sonrisa, después de haber azotado la puerta, de la entrada de la fábrica, con una patada.- ¿Me extrañaron? – Pregunto, como siempre lo hacía.

- 45 minutos tarde, Rose. Jamás te cansas ¿No?- dijo un erizo con su tono frio. Este sujeto, llamado Shadow the Hedgehog, es un erizo color negro con betas rojas; él es arrogante, frio, sarcástico, serio, hay veces en que es un chico bueno y suave, pero solamente con la gente que conoce más a fondo, un ejemplo: Amy; tiene 17 años y también sabe pelear peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Si, Amy, Shadow tiene razón, algún día Eggman podría perder la última neurona de paciencia que le queda, y no sería bueno.- Dijo una murciélago de color blanco que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo algunas revistas- Esta chica se lama Rouge the Bat, es una murciégalo de unos 18 años, tiene un cuerpo bien formado y siempre lleva ropas muy ajustadas, que le permite notar su figura; ella es una gran amiga y confidente, siempre sabe dar consejos y también sabe moda, le gusta ir a las tiendas y hay veces en que explota de la ira.

Amy estuvo a punto de responderle pero, una voz proveniente de la oficina de su jefe, Eggman, la llamaba. Amy miro por unos momentos a su amiga Rouge y esta le dijo:

- Te lo dije-

Ella volvió a mirar la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió hacia esta, sin saber que le hiba a esperar.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ****aquí esta el segundo cap. Disfruten…**

_Misión_

Entró a la oficina sin saber lo que le esperaba. Cerró la puerta, y cuando volteo vio a un hombre gordo, con un bigote enorme, y unas gafas pequeñas de color azul, sentado tras un escritorio, con varios papeles encima. Él tenía un semblante serio y algo enojado- siéntate, Amy- Dijo señalando un asiento. Ella, por su parte, solo lo obedeció y se sentó en el asiento señalado.-_"Todo menos un discurso, por favor"-_ pensó ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella.

-Si, la verdad que si.-Dijo-¿Aún quieres que te deje a cargo lo de las Esmeraldas del Caos?- Pregunto.

-¿Uh…? ¡Digo!, claro que si quiero- Respondió entusiasmada-¿Por qué?

-Porque, ayer, el Museo Nacional de Mobius recibió dos de las sietes Esmeraldas del Caos.- Explico- Además, ya que estas tan interesada en esto, quise que tú te hagas cargo de traer esas esmeraldas a mi.

-¡¿ENCERIO?- Dijo casi en un grito- No lo dudes, Eggman, yo me are cargo de traértelas.- Dijo parándose del sillón de un salto.- ¡¿Cuándo comienzo?- pregunto.

-Ahora-

-¿Ahora? Esta bien- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo-

-Amy- llamó- no quiero que vengas con las manos vacías-

-Como si eso fuera posible - Y con eso, abrió la puerta y salio de ahí.

Al salir de la oficina, sus dos compañeros la miraron con interrogación. Ella les explico a los dos lo que estaba pasando mientras se volvía a poner su chaqueta negra y agarraba las llaves de su moto.

-¿Estas segura que Eggman te dijo que no te acompañemos, Amy?- pregunto Rouge.

-En realidad, él no menciono nada de eso; si necesito ayuda no dudare en comunicarme con ustedes- Dijo.

-Rose- llamo Shadow- Ten esto- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba un objeto.

-Pero que…- Ella miro al objeto detenidamente,-_¿será que es…?-_ ¡Si!, era lo que le hacia tanta falta, su pistola de 9mm de color blanco.

-Es la que me encargaste hace días atrás- Le explico Shadow.

-¡Si!, ya se, muchas gracias, Shadow- Ella se acerco a el y le dio rápido beso en la mejilla. Y con eso se dirigió hacia fuera.

Rouge se quedo mirando a Shadow con una cara picarona; él noto eso enseguida-¿Y tú que me ves?- Pregunto,- Hay por favor, no me digas que no te gusta Amy- Dijo la murciélago con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- volvió a preguntar un poco serio, ella volvió a mirar sus revistas de modas, y dijo –Pues todo-.

**Con Amy:**

Había llegado a su destino rápidamente, se bajo de su moto y observo el gran museo, era enorme, demasiado enorme. Saco los planos del edificio y empezó a buscar alguna entrada que le sirviera entrar, sin que los guardias se den cuenta. Al rato de buscar por los planos, encontró lo que parecía ser un conducto de ventilación que empezaba por el muro de atrás del museo. Guardo los planos y se dirigió para la parte trasera; una vez ahí vio que para entrar al conducto de ventilación primero tendría que sacar, de alguna manera, la rejilla que la tapaba.-_Simple- _Rápidamente, ella, le dio una patada a la rejilla haciendo que esta se parta en dos y se cayera al suelo.

**En la Agencia de G.U.N:**

Todo estaba tranquilo, un erizo color azul se estaba relajando, sentado en su silla favorita y apoyando los pies en su escritorio, le gustaba tomar los turnos nocturnos, simplemente porque abecés pasaban cosas más interesantes que en el día. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero un ruido fuerte hizo que los abriera de golpe. Miro hacia el frente y vio como su mejor amigo, un zorrito amarillo de dos colas, entraba rápidamente a su oficina azotando la puerta, y con varios papeles en la manos.

-SONIC, ¡tenemos problemas!- le grito el zorrito


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey, aquí esta el cap. Número 3. Como verán, hay veces que tengo un tiempito libre, bueno disfruten.**

_En peligro_

-Tranquilízate, Tails ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el erizo azul llamado Sonic.

-¡ES ENORME, SONIC! ¡ENORME!- Gritó Tails.

-¡¿Qué es enorme?

-¡EL PROBLEMA, SONIC! ¡ALGUIEN HA ENTRADO AL MUSEO DE MOBIUS!- Explicaba el zorrito amarillo, tirando varios papeles al suelo.

-No pasa nada, deja de preocuparte, que yo me encargo- Y con eso, el erizo, salió, a una velocidad incomparable, de la agencia.

-¡NO, SONIC! ¡REGRESA!- Trató de llamarlo, pero el ya se había ido.

**En el Museo:**

Al fin había podido salir de esos conductos, casi se sofocaba ahí dentro, nada más que al salir de ahí se cruzó con algunos guardias, y no tubo más opción que dejarlos inconcientes. Revisó cada cuarto, para ver si encontraba las esmeraldas. Hasta que en una sala, pudo divisar dos vidrios, que cubrían dos objetos brillantes, se acercó lentamente a los mostradores y vio lo que estaba buscando.

-_si, SI, ¡SI!-_ eran las dos esmeraldas del Ca…

-¡LEVANTE LAS MANOS AHORA MISMO!- gritó unos de los cinco guardias, que estaban tras de ella.

-_no, NO, ¡NO!-_ Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, ¿O no? Amy, aún dándoles la espalda, levantó sus manos y dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, "hoy se iba a divertir"- Como usted diga, oficial- Dijo muy confiada.

El oficial, aún sorprendido por la acción proveniente de aquella eriza, se acercó a ella con unas esposas en la mano. Lo que no vio venir fue que, Amy, lo agarró de las manos y lo tiro al suelo con mucha fuerza, causándole un dolor inmenso en la espalda. Los otros guardias se quedaron en estado de shock por unos momentos, Amy, aprovecho eso, sacó su pistola, y les disparó a cada uno, en sus brazos y piernas, para dejarlos inmóviles. Se dio la vuelta, para ver al oficial que había atacado hace unos instantes. Se acercó a él, lo miró con una cara de diversión, una diversión maligna para el oficial. Le apuntó con el arma, y el oficial aterrado le dijo –_Por favor, no lo haga_-, ella solo lo miró por unos segundo y le respondió –_Si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, no te estaría pasando esto_-. Él cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe, pudo oír el sonido de un disparo, pero este no llegó. Abrió sus ojos y noto como la eriza agarraba su brazo izquierdo con una cara de dolor- _¿Se abra disparado a ella misma?-_ pensó el guardia, pero su forma de pensar cambió, cuando vio a un erizo azul, que estaba atrás de Amy, apuntado su arma hacia ella.

-¿Pero que demonios?- Dijo Amy, al ver como su guante se tornaba a color rojo. Giró su cara para ver si encontraba al sujeto que hizo tal cosa,_ no había nadie_, volvió a mirar para el frente, y se topó con unos ojos color esmeralda, que la miraban seriamente. Se apartó unos centímetros de él, y lo pudo ver mejor, era un erizo azul, tal vez tendría la misma edad que ella, y se veía serio.

-Así que eras tú la que entró al museo. Puedo ver que te has encargado de los oficiales perfectamente, pero conmigo no vas a poder- Dijo mirándola, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar tales cosas como esa?- preguntó algo enojada por su comentario.

-Tú brazo herido- dijo mirando el brazo izquierdo de ella.

-Eso solo es un detalle- Y con eso, Amy, sacó su pistola, y disparó hacia él. Pero ese erizo desapareció instantáneamente. Ella parpadeó, tratando de saber donde se había ido. Sintió una respiración tras de ella, se dio la vuelta, y el estaba ahí.

-Debo admitir, que sí sabes como usar un arma, pero ¿No crees qu…- No pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Amy , había vuelto a dispararle.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto, ya un poco hastiada. Pero el erizo hizo lo mismo que la otra vez, desapareció y apareció detrás de ella.

-Como te estaba diciendo: ¿No crees que estas rompiendo muchas cosas en el museo?-Volvió a preguntar.

-¿¡Quién eres!- Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Soy conocido como Sonic the Hedgehog- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Genial, yo me voy de aquí- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero el erizo apareció frente a ella rápidamente.

-Tú no te vas de aquí- Le dijo seriamente.

En eso, suena el comunicador-muñeca de Amy, se escuchaba la voz de Rouge.

-Amy, Amy, respóndeme, ¿Estas ahí?- se escucho desde el comunicador.

-Así que, te llamas Amy- Dijo Sonic.

Ella iba a matar a Rouge por haberle dado su identidad al erizo azul. Apagó su comunicador, y miró Sonic, pero él ya no estaba, de nuevo. Sintió como sus brazos eran agarrados detrás de ella, volteó su cara y lo vio, otra vez, a él.

-Me estas empezando a cansar, o me sueltas es este mismo instante o ya veras- Amenazó.

-No te cre…- Fue callado al sentir un fuerte dolor, Amy le había dado un fuerte codazo en el estomago, que provocó que la soltara. Él, por inercia, levó ambas manos a la zona afectada. Sonic no recordaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que era un fuerte golpe. Amy aprovechó, y le dio una patada en cara, cuando vio que él estaba en el suelo, sacó su pistola y disparó hacia el brazo izquierdo del erizo.

-¡¿TE DIJE, SI O NO, QUE TE PODÍA PASAR ALGO MALO SI NO ME SOLTABAS?- Le gritó.- Ahora estamos a mano, vos me lastimaste el brazo izquierdo y ahora, yo, te lastime el tuyo- Dijo burlona.

Amy empezó a escuchar varios guardias que estaban gritando en otras habitaciones. Vio como se empezó a abrir la puerta, que dejaba pasar a un sujeto, demasiado conocido para Amy.

-¿Shadow?- Pregunto al verlo.

-Rose- llamó, y se acercó a ella- Pensé que habías dicho que te comunicarías con nosotros, en caso de emergencia- Le dijo.

-¿Vos ves que yo este en una emergencia?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Shadow empezó a examinar el cuerpo de Amy, hasta que noto una herida en el brazo de ella.

-¿Quién fue?- Le preguntó enojado.

-¿Quién fue qué?

-¿Quién te disparó?- volvió a preguntar. Amy no pudo responderle, ya que el teléfono de Shadow empezó a sonar. Él se fijó de quien era la llamada y contestó.- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Rouge?- Le preguntó a Rouge. Se podía escuchar como Rouge le decía cosas a través del teléfono. Shadow colgó, se acercó más a Amy y tomó su mano, para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Amy sonrojada por tal acción del erizo.

-Dejaremos el asunto de tu brazo herido para otro momento, ahora, nos vamos de aquí. Rouge dice que Eggman esta que explota, Rose- Le respondió.

Los dos llegaron a la salida del museo, Amy se acercó a su moto, con su brazo herido le costaría un poco conducir, miró a Shadow por unos momentos. Él comprendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir, ella no podía dejar su moto ahí por dos razones: 1. Si la dejaba ahí, los agentes de G.U.N podrían llevársela para buscar algunas pistas. 2. Aunque no lo crean, Amy quiere a esa moto con toda su vida, y solamente ella sabía la razón del porque. Shadow se acercó a ella, y Amy le entrego las llaves. Al rato, Shadow estaba conduciendo la moto, a todo velocidad, mientras Amy, se aferraba a él. Había momentos en que Amy tenía miedo estar en un vehículo con Shadow, ¿La razón? Él conduce, en momentos críticos, a toda velocidad, sin importar que.

**Con Sonic:**

Al fin había recuperado sus fuerzas, ahora, él estaba en suelo, tratando de levantarse. Debía admitir que Amy golpea fuertemente. Aún le seguía doliendo partes del cuerpo, y también su brazo. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a su amigo Tails, acompañado de un viejo amigo, un equidna color rojo.

-SONIC- gritó el zorro, mientras corría hacia el.

-Hola, Tails. ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al equidna.

-Tails me informó de esto- Mira a Sonic- Valla, Sonic, por lo que parece, esta vez te superaron a ti- El equidna no aguanto más y exploto en carcajadas.

-¿Quién fuel el que te hizo eso, Sonic?- Le preguntó Tails, mientras trataba de ayudarlo a pararse y veía sus heridas.

-Creo que la pregunta sería: ¿Quién fue **la** que me hizo eso?- Corrigió el erizo a su amigo.

-¿Estas diciendo que te hizo eso una chica?- Preguntó Knuckles riéndose, nuevamente.

-SI TE HUBIERAS CRUZADO CON ELLA, TE ASEGURO QUE TE HARÍA LO MISMO A VOS- Le gritó Sonic al equidna, este se calló rápidamente.

-Silencio, Sonic. Vámonos de aquí, sino vas a empeorar tu estado, más de lo que esta- Le dijo Tails, y los tres salieron del museo.

Continuara…( y dejen Reviews).


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días (mañana, tarde, noche, es igual ¬_¬), aquí vengo con el capitulo Número 4. Disfrútenlo. **

_¿Dudaste de mí?_

Habían llegado, finalmente, a su destino después de haberse pasado unos cuatro semáforos en rojo, salva y sana, bueno no tan sana, a la Fábrica de Eggman. Entró adentro, acompañada de Shadow, y cuando Rouge la vio, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Cuando terminaron su abrazo, se escuchó varios gritos saliendo de la oficina, como un:_ ¡¿Qué pasa que no viene? ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar?_ O un _¡Rouge, tráeme un café, ahora mismo!_ Amy rodó sus ojos, había veces en que Eggman era un tonto exagerado, o eso pensaba ella. Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y la abrió. Entró sin mucha delicadeza, y se puso frente al escritorio de Eggman. Hubo un, proveniente, sobresalto por parte de él, pues estaba concentrado en cuanto tiempo faltaba para que ella llegara. La miró por unos momentos, ella, tenía la manga izquierda, de su chaqueta, rasgada, sus pelos estaban algo desordenados y sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; se veía tranquila e desinteresada, eso lo hacía enfadar y mucho.

-¡¿Y BIEN?- Preguntó al ver que la eriza no decía nada.

-¿Y bien qué?

Se frotó los ojos, en forma de cansancio, parecía que se lo hacía a propósito, trató de tranquilizarse, se acomodo firmemente en su silla, y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Me trajiste las esmeraldas?- Preguntó un poco más calmado.

Amy, no sabía porque, pero lo miro con desconfianza por unos momentos, pero como era su jefe, lo tenía que obedecer quiera o no. Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, y en cada una de ellas había una esmeralda, una de color verde y la otra azul. Las puso encima de su escritorio y vio como Eggman dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y empezaba a reírse.

-Menos mal que las trajiste aquí, Amy- Dijo con alegría mientras las agarraba con las manos a las esmeraldas.

-¡¿A qué te referiste con eso?- Preguntó enojada por su comentario.

-Sinceramente, pensé que no me las ibas a traer.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que arriesgue mi vida, entrando a un museo privado, defendiéndome de unos guardias, recibiendo un disparo en mi brazo, solamente para robar unas esmeraldas del Caos para una persona que duda de mí !-

-No creo que tu vida halla peligrado, es decir, te defendiste bien allá- Dijo aún mirando las esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él notó como estaba confundida, así que, agarró el control, de una tele que estaba en la pared y esta se encendió, dejando ver a una reportera que estaba hablando.

REPORTERA: En estos últimos minutos, el Museo Nacional de Mobius ha sido asaltado por una eriza rosada, las autoridades informan, que aunque se veía joven, sabía cómo defenderse…

Mientras la reportera seguía informando, pasaban algunas imágenes de Amy.

-Espera un segundo ¿De dónde sacaron esas imágenes?- Preguntó Amy.

-De las cámaras del museo- Respondió

-Sabía que me había olvidado de algo- Dijo poniendo su mano en la frente.

-Bueno, de eso nos encargaremos luego, ahora llévate las esmeraldas a la caja fuerte- Ordenó Eggman entregándole las esmeraldas.

Amy salió de mala gana hacia la sala, sin darle mucha importancia a la orden de su jefe, dejó las esmeraldas en una mesita y se sentó en el sillón, tratando de poder relajarse por unos momentos. Estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

**Agencia G.U.N**

Le costaba caminar, le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegaron al edificio se sentó en su sillón recargándose un poco. Su amigo Tails, había ido al baño a buscar el botiquín, mientras él y Knuckles conversaban.

-¿Acaso pudiste saber cómo se llamaba aquella chica?- Le preguntó Knuckles.

-Sí, se llama Amy Rose. Pude escuchar como de su comunicador alguien la llamaba por el nombre, y luego llegó otro sujeto y la nombraba Rose, así que ese debe ser su apellido- Explicó.

-Eso significa que ahora no será problema rastrearla por la ciudad, tenemos su imagen y nombre- Dijo Tails, que acababa de salir del baño escuchando su conversación.

-Ahora que lo decís, Sonic, ese nombre me parece bastante conocido, yo lo había escuchado en alguna parte- Dijo Knuckles mientras pensaba.

-Está bien, Knuckles, mientras más rápido te acuerdes más rápido podremos encontrarla- Dijo Tails, y luego se sentó al lado de Sonic y abrió el botiquín- Bien, Sonic, yo sé que no te gusta esto, pero necesito que te quedes quieto- Le pidió el zorrito al erizo azul, este lo miró con desconfianza, Tails sabía que a él no le gustaba cualquier cosa, que tuviera que ver con la medicina. Tails hizo un intento de pasarle el alcohol a su brazo, pero él lo movió enseguida, _-_"_acá vamos otra vez"-_ Pensó el zorro. Mientras pasaban los minutos, Knuckles trataba de sostener a Sonic, y Tails de pasarle el alcohol.- Sonic, si no te paso el alcohol a tu herida se va a infectar- trataba de convencer a su amigo. No era que a Sonic no le gustara eso, y es que no le gusta, es que a veces le gustaba molestar a sus amigos, simplemente para no preocuparse de los acontecimientos sucedidos.

**Fábrica de Eggman**

Sintió algo caliente arriba de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había amanecido. Notó que no tenía puesta su chaqueta, y que una manta la cubría y que su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada. Miró su brazo izquierdo, la herida era tapada por un pedazo de tela, a ella no le gustaba las cosas que tenían que ver con las medicinas, era bueno que le hayan curado el brazo mientras dormía, porque si no hubiera sido un escándalo. Sonrió, y se sentó en el sillón, estiró sus brazos y se paró; había soñado, aunque ni ella lo creía, con aquel erizo azul de la otra noche, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, color esmeralda, que la miraban fijamente. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de hacer el intento de quitárselo de la cabeza. Al rato, entra Rouge con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

-Veo que te despertaste rosita- le dijo Rouge mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesa.

-Hola, Rouge. ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó sobándose el ojo.

-En mi casa, Shadow me ayudó a traerte hasta aquí. Vos estabas tan cansada que ni te podíamos despertar- Explico

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la eriza, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y empezaba a comer lo del plato.

- Las 14:27. Seguro que dormiste como un ángel- Dijo burlona- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Me podrías decir en que soñabas anoche?- Pregunto curiosa.

-¿P-por qué?- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Es que anoche, mientras vos dormías, no parabas de sonreír.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie?- Le pregunto.

-Lo juro- Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Amy le empezó a contar su sueño, si no se lo decía, Rouge no iba a parar de interrogarla, además, ella era muy confiable, así que le podía contar cualquier cosa. Una vez que Amy terminó de contarle su sueño, Rouge casi daba un grito enorme, pero no podía hacerlo, porque ella vivía en un departamento, y los vecinos se podían quejar.

-Shhhhhh, Rouge, no grites- le pidió la eriza a su amiga.

-Pero Amy, eso es inesperable, más viniendo de ti. Es decir, vos no sos de enamorarte, menos a primera vista, NI MENOS CON ALGUIEN QUE TE DISPARA!- Le decía la murciélago a la eriza.

-¡¿ENAMORARME?- Preguntó de golpe la eriza, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara. Simplemente Amy, no había pensado en que se había enamorado, ahora, por culpa de Rouge, no dejaría de pensar en eso y en él.-Rouge, ¿Acaso sabes donde esta mi moto?- Le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues sí, al no haber estacionamiento por aquí, se tuvo que quedar guardada en la fábrica- Le explicó Rouge.

-Está bien, gracias, Rouge, por dejarme pasar la noche aquí y por curarme el brazo- Y con eso, Amy, se levantó de la silla, se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Amy- Llamó Rouge desde el otro lado del pasillo, Amy se dio la vuelta y la miró- Yo no fui la que curó tu brazo, fue Shadow- Dijo con una sonrisa, y volvió a entrar a su departamento, dejando a Amy con cara sorprendida.

**Continuara:…(Déjenme Reviews)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por haber comentado, me puso requeté feliz que dejaran comentarios y por eso les traigo el capitulo número 5 #aplausos# gracias, muchas gracias. Disfrútenlo…**

_Una acción buena no perdona las otras_

Salió del departamento de Rouge, estaba demasiado pensativa, por eso, quería llegar lo antes posible a la fábrica para recuperar su moto. Caminaba por la acera, podía escuchar las bocinas de los autos una y otra vez, estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que pudo oír lo que parecía ser un golpe, o más bien-_ un choque-_. Amy miró la calle que estaba a su lado y pudo ver un colectivo escolar que había chocado contra un camión de gas o combustible. Se podía escuchar los gritos de las personas y también se veía como el conductor del camión y el conductor del colectivo, junto a otros niños, salían rápidamente de ahí, antes de que explotara. Amy se acercó a los chicos, sin alguna razón, y escuchó como los niños empezaban a sobresaltarse y decían-_ Chicos nos falta alguien-,- ¿¡Donde esta Cream!-_ Ella, al escuchar que faltaba alguien, se dirigió a toda velocidad al colectivo, que estaba rodeado de humo. Al ver que la puerta de entrada no se abría, le dio un golpe haciendo que se caiga, entró y empezó a sentir calor, ella no dudaba de que todo iba a empezar a calentarse para luego explotar. Buscó por todo el colectivo y logró divisar a una pequeña conejita de color café que se estaba aferrando a lo que parecía ser un chao.

-Hey, ven aquí, te voy a sacar de este lugar- Llamó Amy, extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña niña. La conejita, al verla, se empezó a asustar, ella la había visto por la televisión, era esa criminal que había robado el museo.

-No, NO, aléjate de mí- Dijo aferrando aún más al chao. Ambas levantaron la cabeza al escuchar una explosión. La eriza rosa empezó a preocuparse e enojarse, solo tenían pocos minutos, y esta conejita estaba complicando las cosas. Se escucho una segunda explosión y Amy le empezó a hablar.

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?- Le gritó en forma de pregunta acercándose más a ella. Se escucho la tercera explosión muchas más fuerte y cerca. La conejita saltó, junto a su chao, al los brazos de Amy, ahora lo único que faltaba era salir de ahí. Se dirigió corriendo, con la niña en brazos, hacia la salida del transporte, pero su paso fue cortado gracias a que una parte del techo del colectivo cayó en su camino. Todo el lugar empezaba a calentarse aún más, haciendo que ambas perdieran oxigeno. Amy se dio la vuelta, viendo los vidrios de la parte de atrás del vehículo y dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿Te llamas Cream, verdad?- Preguntó.

-Si- Respondió sorprendida.

-Bueno, Cream, lo que haremos ahora será algo loco y arriesgado- Dijo. La pequeña Cream no pudo decir nada, ya que Amy empezó a correr a la parte trasera del colectivo, cuando estaba demasiado cerca, saltó hacia los vidrios, estos se rompieron dejando salir a la eriza y a la conejita del colectivo. Cayeron a la calle y los peatones empezaron a acercarse hacia ellas para ayudarlas. Amy pudo ver a la ambulancia y escuchó una alarma de policía-_ Maldición-_ Ella ayudó a Cream a pararse y le dijo- _Adiós, Cream, espero que nos encontremos pronto- _Y en eso, trata de salir de toda la multitud, pero al apartarse de todos, se choca con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Miró bien a qué cosa había chocado pero se topó con los mimos ojos esmeraldas de la otra vez-_ Sonic-_. Esto parecía un flashback para ella, nada más que esta vez, Sonic la agarró de las muñecas, impidiendo que ella pudiera salir corriendo. Ella empezó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse del agarre de ese erizo azul.

-¿¡Que te pasa! Suéltame si no queres acabar en el suelo como la otra vez- Amenazó.

-¿Crees que voy a ser tan tonto como la o…- Esta vez, envés de haber sido interrumpido por un codazo, fue interrumpido por un rodillazo en el estomago. Él sabía lo que seguía, una fuerte patada en la cara, como la otra vez, y estaba en lo cierto Amy le estaba por dar una patada, pero él evitó su ataque agarrando su tobillo. Ella salió de su agarre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad da ese lugar. Sonic no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió tras ella.

Sonic empezó a escuchar su comunicador sonar, aún sin parar de correr, contestó.

-¡Sonic! ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó desde el comunicador su amigo Tails.

-Persiguiendo a Amy Rose- Contestó.

-¿La criminal del otro día?

-Si, Tails- Dijo Sonic.

-Sonic, no hay tiempo para eso, en este momento están asaltando el banco- Gritó Tails.

-No voy a dejar que se me escape- Sonic le estaba por recomendar de que mandara a Knuckles, pero el seguro estaba en su cita con Su novia Rouge.

-No importa, Sonic, en este momento vamos a mandar a Blaze para que te cubra. Solo dime donde te encuentras- Le dijo su amigo.

Amy seguía corriendo, pero paró al ver que el erizo ya no la seguía, empezó a tomar aire, por poco y ya la atrapaba. Empezó a caminar hacia el frente, en eso, divisa en la esquina a una gata color lila, que la miraba seriamente. Amy la vio con más cuidado y notó que tenía un arma guardada en su bolsillo.

-_¿Otro más?-_ Pensó ella al verla. La gata lila sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia Amy y disparo. Amy puso sus manos en sus caderas y movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda esquivando aquella bala que casi le daba en la cabeza.-_ Así que, andas jugando con cosas peligrosas. Vamos a ver que tienes-_.

Amy recordó su bota, ella siempre escondía sus armas ahí. Puso su mano dentro de su bota y sacó aquella elegante, pero mortal, pistola de color blanco con detalles dorados. Apuntó a aquella gata lila, y disparó. Ella también los esquivó sin problema, pero al mirarla ya no estaba. Amy se largo a correr en dirección al parque mientras la gata lila la perseguía. El parque estaba lleno de arboles, parecía más bien un bosque, las dos se entraron entre aquellos inmensos arboles en una persecución. Amy saltó a unas de las ramas de un árbol escondiéndose de ella. La gata sintió su comunicador sonar y atendió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Blaze, ¿Ya la atrapaste?- Se escuchó las voz de Sonic.

-No, aún no. Tenías razón, ella es buena para esto- Le dijo Blaze, mientras trataba de buscarla.

-Descuida, yo ya termine acá. Enseguida voy a ayudarte. ¿Dónde te encuentras?-Preguntó

-En el parque.

Después de que terminaron su charla, Blaze divisó una púa rosada y la parte de una cara, que sobresalía de un árbol. Ella no lo dudó y sacó su pistola y disparó hacia su dirección. Amy sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla derecha, una bala le había rozado la cara, unos centímetros más y hubiera sido peor. Amy recargó su pistola, saltó a otra rama y le disparó a Blaze, pero ella lo había esquivado, de nuevo. Amy bajó del árbol rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Blaze a toda velocidad. La gata le apuntó de nuevo con su pistola, pero Amy con la suya (su pistola) golpeó la de ella para que perdiera la dirección de la bala, esta vez fue Amy la que le apuntó con el arma, pero Blaze hizo lo mismo que ella, con su pistola golpeó el arma de Amy para que ella perdiera la dirección de la bala. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, hasta que Amy cerró su mano y le dio un golpe en la cara a Blaze, haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros para atrás. La eriza estaba a punto de darle una patada a la gata, pero escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se dio la media vuelta y pudo divisar a un erizo color azul que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Amy se largó acorrer de nuevo antes de que él llegara.

-Blaze, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el erizo al ver a su compañera algo lastimada y cansada.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Ve tras ella, antes de que se escape- Le dijo Blaze a Sonic, antes de que el empezara a seguirla, otra vez.

Salió del parque algo agitada, tomó un poco de aire, pero se detuvo al notar que, otra vez, Sonic la estaba siguiendo.-_ ¿Es que nunca se cansa?-_ Amy se dirigió a uno de los edificios más altos que había por ahí y empezó a subirse por las escaleras de emergencia, se escuchaba como el metal estaba resonando. Sonic empezó a subir las escaleras hasta que ambos llegaron hasta el techo de aquel altísimo edificio. Él la vio, ella estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Sonic pudo notar que en sus ojos color jades no había ninguna emoción, lo que lo hacía poner, de alguna manera, algo sorprendido y deprimido. Él cambió sus pensamientos de esposarla y llevársela a prisión a hablar con ella tranquilamente, para así nadie saldría herido y él podría saber que era lo que le estaba pasando a ella. Al ver que ella no se movía, se empezó a acercar lentamente, y ella al notar eso retrocedía.

-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, solo quiero hablar- Le dijo el erizo azul tranquilamente.

-Como si te fuera a creer tal tontería- Le respondió borde.

-No, enserio, solamente quiero ayudar- el erizo se sorprendió de sí mismo por haber dicho tales palabras.

La eriza lo miró por unos momentos, dudaba si creerle o no, aunque parecía ser un chico confiable no podía arriesgarse. Retrocedió hasta que se topó con la orilla del edificio, miró para abajo y pudo notar un andamio a unos pocos metros de ella. Amy volvió a mirar a aquel erizo que se aceraba a ella lentamente, ella sonrió, Sonic se enteró enseguida de lo que ella planeaba hacer-_ no lo hagas- _Amy dio otro paso para atrás provocando que se cayera del borde de aquel edificio.

-¡AMY!- Gritó Sonic corriendo al borde del edificio.

Continuara… (Please, dejen reviews, ¿Se escribe así no? ¬¬).


	6. Chapter 6

**FIN DE SEMANA LARGO, que lindo X3, voy a tratar de subir algunos capítulos hoy, sábado, domingo y lunes (SI, EL LUNES NO HAY CLASES, ¿La razón? No tengo ni la menor idea xD) Ok, disfruten el capitulo número…número…a sí, número seis (Creí que no iba a aguantar hasta el capitulo número cuatro), ah! Y en este cap. En la última parte, no sé porque, hay un poco de humor. Disfrútenlo…**

_No voy a seguir con esto_

-¡AMY!- Gritó Sonic corriendo al borde del edificio. Al llegar ahí dio un suspiro de alivio, Amy había planeado aterrizar al andamio que estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí, él hiso lo mismo que ella, saltó del borde y cayó en el andamio. Amy lo miró con cara de cansancio, ya la estaba empezando a irritar.

-Ven conmigo, solo quiero ayudar- Le pidió el erizo.

-Solo porque cambiaste tu forma de ser en dos segundos no significa que te pueda creer tal truco- Le contestó la eriza dando unos pasos para atrás.

-No te voy a hacer nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó Amy.

-¿Qué te hiso ser así?- Le preguntó Sonic ignorando lo que ella le había dicho. Ella se quedó callada mirando como los autos andaban en esa gran avenida que estaba de bajo de ellos, se mostraba triste y pensativa. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero un chirrido hiso que se alteraran, segundos después, unas del las cuerdas, que sostenía el andamio, se soltó repentinamente, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan. Amy quedó junto a Sonic, ambos se miraron a los ojos, provocando un leve sonrojo en los dos. Amy no sabía por qué se estaba comportando así últimamente, puso sus manos en el pecho de Sonic y lo alejó de ella a unos centímetros. Volvieron a escuchar el mismo chirrido de la otra vez, otra cuerda se había soltado, haciendo que el andamio se inclinara provocando que Amy se resbalara, pero antes de caer, ella se sostuvo de unos de los caños quedando colgada de ahí. Amy miró hacia abajo, por lo menos eran unos 16 pisos de altura. Sonic la iba a tomar de las manos para ayudarla, pero Amy repentinamente se había soltado. Ella estaba aterrada, su vida seguro que iba a acabar en ese momento, vio el pavimento más cerca de ella, esperó el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Sintió como alguien la sostenía, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Shadow que le sonreía.

-¿Qu-e haces aquí?

-Salvando tu vida, ya van dos veces que te saco de tus líos, Rose- Le respondió Shadow

-¿Te estás haciendo el arrogante conmigo?- Le preguntó divertidamente

-Hmp

Shadow salió corriendo de ahí a una velocidad parecida a la de Sonic, Amy se acomodó en su pecho, había veces en que Shadow se parecía a su hermano mayor-_ Silver-_. A ella se le escaparon unas pocas lágrimas al pensar en su hermano, hace mucho que no sabía nada de él, _lo extrañaba. _Lo quería devuelta con ella, quería hablar con él, reírse con él. Ella cambio sus pensamientos y también cambio la expresión de su cara. Amy vio que Shadow la llevaba de regreso a su casa, y entonces decidió pararlo.

-Shadow, detente- Le pidió con una voz quebrantada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó deteniéndose.

-Llévame con Eggman…- Le ordenó. Shadow pudo ver su cara, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad y enojo macabro, antes de que él le preguntara ella prosiguió-…tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con él- Dijo fríamente.

Él sabía que ella al hablar así, nadie le tendría que decir lo contrario. Ella era de esas personas que no toleran muchos las cosas cuando están en ese ánimo, y su estado a veces duraba días. Shadow cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose a la fábrica de Eggman.

**Con Sonic:**

No supo cuanto tardó, pero al fin había podido bajarse de aquel edificio, llegó a la agencia y cuando entró a su oficina vio a su amigo Tails, que estaba vendando algunas heridas de su amiga Blaze y a Knuckles que estaba dormido en el sillón.

-Sonic, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enojado- Le dijo Blaze.

-Estuve cerca

-¿De atraparla?- Le preguntó Tails

-Algo así, la seguí hasta un edificio, luego subimos al techo, y luego ella se cayó del borde- Le explicó aún pensativo.

-Sonic, ¿A-acaso esta…

-No, Tails, no está muerta- Le interrumpió Sonic. En eso mira a Blaze- ¿Cómo era lo que m dijiste la otra vez, Blaze?- Pregunto burlonamente- A sí, que vos eras la única chica que sabe pelear con o sin arma-.

-Cállate erizo teñido, no estoy para tus juegos- Le gruño.

Él sonrío al la reacción de su amiga, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era relajarse un poco antes de su próximo encuentro con aquella eriza.

**Fábrica de Eggman:**

Entró por la puerta provocando un fuerte golpe que alertó a Rouge, se dirigió a la oficina de su odioso jefe sin darle caso a las miradas de sus compañeros. Amy entró y vio a su "jefe" sentado en la silla-_ "está dormido"-_ pensó. Se paro justo en frente de su escritorio, sacó su pistola, le cargó una bala y disparó hacia la cara de Eggman. Él se despertó rápidamente, una bala le había pasa justo al lado de su oreja. No sabía porque, pero sentía, en el momento de ver la cara de Amy, miedo. Esa era la palabra, miedo, miedo a su "empleada". No podía articular ninguna palabra, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales no respondían. Veía como Amy le apuntaba con su arma, y ella empezó a hablar.

-Sera mejor que me escuches detenidamente si no quieres que esta vez te de justo en la cabeza- Amenazó. _"Hay dios mío" _esa chica parecía ser un demonio.- ¿Conseguiste lo que quería, si o no?- Preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Bueno… e-es que…

-¿Sí o no?- Le interrumpió. Eggman pudo escuchar como su pistola hiso un sonido, indicando que si no le respondía ahora estaría muerto. Al ver que él o respondía, Amy guardó su pistola pero aún lo seguía viendo con cara asesina.- El trato era que si yo trabajaba para ti, vos, Eggman, localizarías la ubicación de mi hermano cueste lo que cueste. ¿Te diste cuenta que ya pasaron cinco años?- Le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es cierto, Amy, pero…

-¿Siquiera trataste de buscarlo?- Lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-No- Respondió

-SUFICIENTE, **SE ACÁBO**. Así no se puede, **RENUNCIÓ, **búscate a otra para conseguir las esmeraldas del caos - Le gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer sin nosotros? ¿Cómo tienes planeado buscar a tu hermano si mí?-Le Preguntó deteniendo el paso de la eriza.

-Lo voy a hacer como debí haberlo hecho desde un principio- Le dijo sin mirarlo y con eso salió de la oficina, Shadow y Rouge la miraron deprimidos. Pero Amy los miro con una sonrisa, indicándoles que, su amistad con ellos, aún permanecía. Agarró las llaves que había olvidado junto a su moto, se colocó su chaqueta y salió junto, con su moto, a un lugar donde podría conseguir lo que quería. Su destino la llevo fuera de la ciudad hacia unos campos donde había pocas casa y gente buena, miro hacia el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, mejor apresuraba su paso o se le dificultaría manejar en la oscuridad. Llegó a una casa de madera de dos pisos, se escuchaban gritos de un niño y un adulto, ella sonrío, ellos seguían siendo lo mismo. Se bajó de su moto, se paró enfrente de la puerta y tocó timbre. A los pocos segundos, un camaleón de ojos dorado abrió la puerta mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Amy?

-Hola, Espío, tanto tiempo sin verte- Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo que él correspondió.

-Ven, pasa- Dijo Espío dejándole el paso a la eriza.

Amy se dirigió hacia la sala, que es de donde provenían los gritos. Vio a un cocodrilo, que tenía toda su cara rayada, y a una pequeña abeja, que en su mano sostenía unos marcadores de distintos colores, se gritaban unos a otros, parecían esposos. Ella soltó una risita y empezó a escuchar lo que se gritaban.

- YO SE QUE FUISTE VOS, CHARMY- Le gritaba el cocodrilo a la abeja.

-NO, NO Y REQUETE NO. ¿CÓMO VOY A HACER ESO? YO SOY UN ABEJORRO BUENO, VECTOR.

-SOS UNA ABEJA, UNA MUY MOLESTA, Y LO DE NIÑO BUENO NI VOS MISMO TE LO CREES

En ese momento, Espío se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos, ellos notan a su vieja amiga Amy, y Charmy aprovecha para hacerle otra maldad a Vector.

-Señorita Amy. Vector me gritó porque cree que yo le pinté la cara con unos marcadores- Fingió la abeja, mientras ponía ojos de cachorro y se arrodillaba en el suelo aferrándose a los pies de Amy. Ella se rió por tal acción del pequeño y le siguió el juego.

-¡VECTOR! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ACUSAR A UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO DE HACER UNA COSA QUE NO HISO?- Fingió guiñándole a Vector, este comprendió y también le siguió el juego.

-Pues…yo…creo que

-¡Que feo! ¡Muy pero muy feo!- Mira a Charmy y lo alza en sus brazos- Charmy, ¿Me dejarías hablar con Espío y Vector a solas?

-Si Señorita Amy-y con eso, el pequeño, se va a su cuarto.

-Gracias por quitármelo de encima, ¿Venís a pasar el rato?- Le pregunto Vector.

-No vengo por eso- Le respondió seria.

Sus compañeros cambiaron su expresión, seguro que tenía otro problema que no solucionaría con su jefe. Aunque no lo crean, Vector, Espío y Charmy eran unos detectives y ellos sabían que Amy era una criminal, pero estaban del lado de ella al saber porqué razones lo hacía. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina y empezaron a hablar.

-Así que, renunciaste a Eggman- Dijo Vector tratando de concentrarse en lo que ella decía.

-Sí, y necesito que me hagan un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que rastreén la ubicación de Silver- Les pidió Amy.

-No lo sé, eso tardaría un tiempo- Le respondió el camaleón.

-No me importa, yo haré lo que sea, por favor- Suplicó

Espío notó como a ella le empezaba a brillar los ojos, _"oh no"_ iba a llorar, él odiaba eso, lo hacía sentir culpable, y el tema de Silver era muy complicado.

-Está bien- Le respondió el camaleón.

-Pero con una condición- Le dijo Vector. Amy lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tiene que ver con Charmy ¿No?- Preguntó dejando a Vector boquiabierto. Vector se acercó a Amy y se arrodilló junto a ella y puso sus manos en forma de suplica.

-POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, AYUDA A ESE NIÑO MOLESTO CON SUS DEBERES- Suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos. Amy miro a Espío, este tenía la mano en la cara, parecía cansado de esos dos.

-Bien, lo haré

-EXCELENTE, COMENSAS AHORA, ¡CHARMY, VEN AQUÍ CON TU CUADERNO, AMY VA A SER TU TUTORA!- Gritó Vector

-Aprovechador- Le dijo Amy con algo de desdén. Charmy bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con libros, hojas y lápices.

-Genial, Al fin una linda tutora en vez de un cocodrilo, que ya debería estar retirado, que me hace desaprobar- Dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a Amy.

-¿Alguna vez ayudaste a Charmy, Espío?- Le preguntó Amy

-Simplemente no me lo banco- Dijo con una sonrisa

Amy y Charmy se dirigieron a la mesa, colocaron los útiles sobre esta y empezaron. Ya iban por la novena y última pregunta y Amy parecía cansada.

-Okey, ¿Por qué los barcos flotan?- Le empezó a preguntar Charmy una y otra vez al ver que ella no le respondía. Por lo que ella veía, estaban estudiando el sistema de flotabilidad, como odiaba aquello, pero por su hermano ella haría lo que fuese. Escucho una y otra vez como Charmy le preguntaba lo mismo, tenía sueño, y cuando tenía sueño se ponía de mal humor, trató de controlarse, pero no pudo lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué los barc…

-PORQUE TODO CUERPO QUE SE SUMERGE EN UN LÍQUIDO, EXPERIMENTA UN EMPUJE DE ABAJO HACIA ARRIVA, IGUAL AL PESO DEL VOLUMEN DEL LÍQUIDO DESALOJADO- le explicó rápidamente haciendo que el pobre niño se perdiera. Espío, al escuchar tal alboroto, se dirigió hacia ellos, notó que Amy estaba que explotaba y decidió intervenir.

-Está bien Amy, ya cumpliste con lo tuyo. Tienes que dormir- Le dijo

-No puedo, esta todo oscuro, mi moto no tiene luz, se me va a complicar para andar- Le explicó

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- Le preguntó Espío

-SI, SI, PORFA AMY, DECÍ QUE SI- Le suplicó Charmy.

-Bueno, si no les hago molestias- Dijo sonriendo aceptando la propuesta.

**Continuara…( déjenme reviews)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, primero gracias por los reviews. Y si, la otra vez les dije que viernes, sábado, domingo y lunes iba a escribir, el sábado no pude porque mamá me llevo a la rural, estuvimos como tres horas caminando por ahí, lo bueno fue que conseguí mi mermelada de tomate (seguro que para algunos es asqueroso) y lo malo fue que me moje toda porque estaba lloviendo ¬¬. Bueno sin más que decir, damas y caballeros, el capitulo número siete ^^.**

_Siendo atrapada_

Se había despertado temprano, era como las 6:45, el sol ya había salido, ahora podía volver a su casa; quería salir sin despedirse, es decir, a esta hora los tres amigos estaría durmiendo como si la vida les dependiera de ello. Salió afuera y se dirigió a su moto, se subió a esta y arrancó el motor dando marcha a su paso. Se notaba como el paisaje, donde estaba conduciendo, se terminaba el camino de tierra y los arboles empezaban a escasear. A lo lejos se podía notar como los edificios empezaban a notarse y como se escuchaba el ruido de las bocinas y de la gente. Se había adentrado en la avenida, donde circulaban muchos vehículos, siguió andando por las calles hasta que por fin llegó a su casa. Guardó su moto en el garaje, y se fue a darse una ducha, se puso su remera negra, unos jeans algo rotos, y sus zapatillas blancas. Por último fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Se sentó en el sillón, para relajarse un poco, estaba cómoda. Estuvo unos segundos así, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar como su puerta era derribada dando pasos a unos agentes de G.U.N- _"Malditos demonios, ¿NUNCA SE RENDÍAN?_- Amy estaba que salía de quicio, se podía notar como una vena sobresalía de su frente, tenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzo para no descontrolarse.

-Amy Rose, quedas arrestada…- El agente proseguía sin darse cuenta de que, Amy, había sacado, de unos de los almohadones del sillón, una navaja. Ella aún estaba sentada, dándoles la espalda a los oficiales. Esperó hasta que el muchacho terminara de hablar, se paró de un salto, haciendo que los oficiales hicieran el intento de apuntarle con el arma, y lanzó su navaja hacia unos de los oficiales, hiriéndolo en el abdomen. Escuchó como los oficiales empezaban a dispararles, ella esquivó cada unas de las balas y se colocó detrás del sillón más grande, cubriéndose de cada uno de los disparos. No podía quedarse allí todo el tiempo. Recordó que en algunos muebles de la casa escondía cualquier armamento que le servía de defensa. Pasó su mano debajo del sofá, y empezó a buscar hasta que sintió como su mano tocaba algo frio. Agarró lo que parecía ser un metal y lo saco de ahí. Otra pistola 9mm, con razón no la había encontrado desde hace rato. Era hora de sacar algo de frustración.

Los oficiales empezaron a dirigirse hacia el escondite de ella, pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, ella, ya no estaba. No supieron como hizo para llegar hasta la cocina. Ella abrió la puerta, que daba al patio trasero, y vio como estaba lleno de oficiales. Cerró la puerta enseguida y colocó su espalda contra esta. Tenía que buscar otra salida, tuvo que dispararles a algunos agentes para llegar hacia las escaleras, fue hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió a ahí. Escuchó como los oficiales del patio le empezaron a disparar nuevamente, no tuvo más opción que saltar hacia el techo. Una vez ahí arriba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba toda rodeada, y su pistola contaba con unas tres balas. Ahora sí que estaba en grandes problemas. Se dirigió hacia el frente de la casa y se bajó del techo en frente del garaje. Esta vez no podía contar con su moto, ya que no tenía más combustible. Pero eso no la detuvo, caminó hasta atrás del garaje. Agarró una sabana que tapaba un objeto, lo descubrió y vio a su antigua Extreme Gear que usaba en algunas ocasiones. Los guardias empezaban a dirigirse al garaje, pero al ponerse frente la entrada, se tuvieron que apartar ya que Amy salió a toda velocidad con su Gear. Las patrullas la empezaban a seguir desde lejos, tenía que acelerar. Por accidente dobló en la avenida más transitada, y los vehículos le hacía casi imposible andar por ahí. Las patrullas estaban cada vez más cerca, iba a doblar a la derecha, pero un camión se le interpuso, Amy en un rápido movimiento, paso debajo de él sin ninguna dificultad.

-_"por poco y me aplasta"-_ Pensó, al volver a mirar al frente varias patrullas se dirigían hacia ella. Esta vez doblo hacia la izquierda, pero otras patrullas la estaban esperando. Su Gear perdió el control y se desvió haciendo que Amy se callera a la calle. Al parase pudo ver como su Gear había chocado en un edificio y a los pocos segundos varios guardias la tenían acorralada, no podía escapar, intentó sacar su pistola pero unos de los guardias la esposó y la tiró al suelo, dejándola inmóvil, por donde veía había un oficial apuntándola con un arma. La subieron a una patrulla y se la llevaron hacia la comisaría.

**Continuara… SÍ, LO SÉ, ES DEMASIADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CORTO T.T , AHORA SE SUPONE QUE ME TENGO QUE SALIR Y NO VOY A VOLVER HASTA TARDE, Y MAÑANA NO SE SI ME QUEDARON DEBERES PARA LA ESCUELA. Les prometo que voy a actualizar pronto, lo juro. Dejen Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! ¿Me extrañaron? Naaa, era mentira lo de la pregunta. Bueno tengo una excusa muy buena de porque no escribí el Lunes… Bueno en realidad no la tengo ¬¬. Okey disfruten el capitulo numero OcHo…**

_Demasiados líos_

Rouge andaba caminando por las calles, iba directo a la casa de su mejor amiga para hablar de la cita que tubo anoche, con un cierto equidna. Ella sabía que su novio trabajaba con los agentes de G.U.N, y no dudaba de que había veces en que ella misma corría peligro. Él, por otra parte, no estaba enterado de que ella trabajaba con un mafioso como Eggman, ni menos de que su amiga era la criminal que había dañado a su mejor amigo. Cuando dobló, en la calle de Amy, se encontró con algunas patrullas y policías rondando la casa de Amy. Se acercó a paso rápido, tenía la ventaja de que ningún policía la reconociera por algunos de sus delitos, alguien la había tomado por los hombros, ella pegó un salto del susto y se dio la vuelta y vio a su pareja, Knuckles, que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Rouge, que haces aquí?

-… Iba directamente al centro a ver algunas tiendas-Mintió- ¿Qué pasó acá?- Preguntó mirando a la casa de su compañera.

**-**De alguna manera encontraron la casa de la chica que golpeó a mi compañero- Explicó

-_"Amy"-_ Pensó- Y ¿Se escapó?

-No, no se escapó, por suerte.

Rouge, en ese momento, sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho ¿Había sido atrapada? Podía notar como Knuckles le estaba hablando, pero ella no lo escuchaba. ¿Acaso la mataron?, ¿O se la llevaron lejos? Solamente estaba segura de que su amiga corría peligro en una prisión. Allá los matones la superaban en número, la podrían golpear sin piedad, o incluso le podrían hacer algo peor, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Aún así, no podía reaccionar. Knuckles la tomó de nuevo por los hombros y le dio algunas sacudidas.

-¡Rouge!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Ah, si. Estoy bien. Escúchame, ¿Vos sabes a donde la enviaron?- Preguntó tratando de conseguir algo de información.

-Si, la llevaron al la prisión 14, fuera de la ciudad.

-_"Prisión de mujeres"-_ Sintió un alivio, Amy se podía encargar de cualquier chica, sea para buenas o malas intenciones. Y también sabía donde se encontraba.- Bueno, Knucky, me voy- Dijo dándole un beso y yéndose de ese lugar.

**Con Amy****:**

-Suéltame, ¡QUE ME SUELTES GORDO SEXISTA!- Amy le gritaba a un policía, que la estaba cargando por el hombro, el oficial se estaba empezando a enojar, algunos de sus compañeros se burlaban de él por dejar que una chica lo insultara. La tenía que cargar así porque ella se liberaba, de una manera sorprendente, de las esposas como si nada. Al fin habían llegado a la celda de ella. La bajó de su hombro, y sin mucha delicadeza, la empujó hacia dentro de la celda. Antes de que cerraran la puerta Amy agarró unos de los cerámicos de la pared, que estaba en el suelo, y se lo lanzó a la cabeza del oficial, que había caído al suelo después del gran impacto, otros oficiales cerraron la puerta de la celda para que ella no intentara otra cosa, y otros intentaban ayudar al policía inconsciente. El herido levantó la cabeza y vio a Amy en su celda y esta lo miraba enojada.

-Tonta

Ella solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua en forma de burla. El oficial se lo tomó de mala manera, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la donde estaba ella. Uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo para no armar más líos de los que ya había, y todos los oficiales se fueron. Amy vio las otras celdas, había otras mujeres que la miraban un tanto sorprendidas y otras como si nada. Hacía calor, y no había nada que enfriara todo el lugar. Amy vio su pantalón, arrancó parte de tela de cada pierna, dejando un short. Ahora hacía un poco menos de calor. Pasaban las horas y ella se estaba empezando a cansarse de ese lugar. Sitió un ruido en su estomago_ "tenía hambre"_, no había comido desde que se la llevaron de su casa, casi desde unas ochos horas. En eso, entra un oficial con varios platos, seguro que servía la comida. Le entregaron a Amy un plato con una pata de pollo, y una ensalada.-_"Me tratan de perro"-_ Pensó, peor tenía hambre, y no podía desperdiciar lo que era comida. No tuvo más opción y empezó a comer. Terminó y quedó satisfecha, pero aún seguía masticando el hueso del pollo anterior. El oficial retiró su plato si darse cuenta que aún, ella, estaba masticando el hueso. Cuando ella vio que ese guardia se había ido, sacó el hueso de su boca, tenía uno de sus lados filosos, se acercó a la cerradura de su celda, colocó la parte filosa del hueso en la abertura para la llave y lo empezó a mover. Minutos más tardes, había logrado abrir el candado y abrió la puerta de su celda. Una de las chicas lo notó y le dijo.

-Hey, ¿Crees que puedes abrir esta?- Le preguntó señalando a su candado de su celda.

-Claro que puedo, pero no lo haré. No estoy para llevar conmigo personas que no conozco- Le respondió divertidamente.

-Por favor, seremos amigas- Trató de convencer

-Yo ya tengo una, y seguro que me está esperando- Terminó la conversación para luego salir por la puerta. _Error,_ Unos cuantos policías la vieron y empezaron a correr hacia ella.- Bueno, aquí comenzamos de nuevo.

Agarró una de las pistolas que estaba en una mesa cerca de ella. Y salió corriendo por unos de los pasillos. Sentía adrenalina, eso la hacía esforzarse un poco más. Un zorro amarillo caminaba por uno de los pasillos con unos papeles en las manos, si saber que una prisionera había escapado. Escuchó como había gente que corría, no le dio importancia, al dar vuelta en unos de los pasillos, en frente de él, una eriza rosa corría en dirección hacia él. Ella al percatarse del pequeño zorro, se dio cuenta de que iban a chocar, entonces lo esquivó, él la pudo ver a los ojos, estos no expresaban ninguna emoción, y vio como ella no detuvo su paso y seguía corriendo. Se acordó de su amigo Sonic, él le había hablado de esa eriza, y al parecer él tenía razón de que sus ojos "no tenían vida".

Había logrado salir de ahí, pero otra vez fue sorprendida por más guardia, intentó dar la vuelta para encontrar otra salida, pero se topó, con lo que parecía ser, un equidna rojo. Amy lo reconoció enseguida "el novio de Rouge", pero él no la conocía a ella. Este la agarró de los brazos, tenía una fuerza impresionantemente fuerte.

-Así que ¿Vos sos la que apaleaste a mi amigo?- Preguntó el equidna

-¿Sos amigo de Sonic? Te va a pasar lo mismo que a él si no me sueltas- Amenazó

-Yo no soy tan tonto como él

-Vos lo pediste, _"perdóname, Rouge"-_ Amy le dio un rodillazo, clásico de ella, en el estomago, haciendo que él se agarre de la zona afectada. Cuando iba a escaparse, unos cincos guardias la atraparon por atrás, le quitaron su arma y la pusieron el en piso para que no se moviera _"Demonios"_

**Capitulo número oChO terminado, GENIAL, Okey dejen Reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, ¿Todo bien? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que, Disfruten el cap. Número Nueve…**

_Recordando_

Genial, simplemente genial. Era la quita vez que se escapaba de ese lugar y todo terminaba igual, siendo atrapada. Los policías llegaron al tal punto de esposarla a su cama EN SU PROPIA CELDA. Quería golpear a alguien, pero para eso no debería estar esposada. Empezó a forcejear, pero se detuvo al oír como las puertas de fierros se abrían. Unos oficiales la agarraron y se la llevaron a una camioneta, una vez adentro empezaron su marcha. Ella podía ver el paisaje a través de la ventana,la iban a trasladar a otra prisión. Una vez que llegaron, la bajaron y se la llevaron dentro de un edificio gris con rejas. Estaban caminando por los pasillos, Amy veía a los prisioneros que pasaban por ahí, todos tenían el mismo traje de color naranja, y ellos la miraban. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, iba a pasar muchas cosas en ese lugar. Entraron a una habitación. Los oficiales la miraron por unos segundo, para ellos era raro verla no intentar escapar o gritando. Minutos después entra un hombre gordo con cara de irritación.

-Tené cuidado con ella, es muy imprescindible- Advirtió unos de los oficiales al hombre gordo.

-Vos quédate tranquilo, que yo me voy a encargar muy bien de ella.

-¿Me van a poner un traje como el que tienen los otros?- Preguntó Amy repentinamente.

-Si

-¿Por qué? Es decir, con solo verme saben que soy otra prisionera- Explicó con los brazos cruzados.

-Son las reglas

-Yo no estoy para seguirlas.

Los oficiales se pusieron alerta por la reacción de ella, el hombre gordo la seguía mirando, estaba impresionado de que a ella la tuvieron que trasladar a una prisión con más seguridad, no parecía peligrosa, solamente parecía tener una actitud rebelde. Él se acercó a ella con una cinta de costura. La tomó de la muñeca haciendo que Amy se alterara, ella lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró al suelo. Los policías trajeron una silla y sentaron a Amy en esta con las manos atadas. Ahora él hombre estaba tomando medidas de las piernas de ella. Amy se lo tomó con desagrado y le dio una patada en el mentón de la cara. El sujeto miró a Amy con dolor y enojo, ella sonrió,_ le causaba gracia._ Minutos después, la tenían atada de manos y piernas, y él empezó a tomar medidas por las caderas de ella. Ahí sí, los policías no se dieron cuenta, de cuando ni como, ella se había desatado. El sujeto al darse cuenta se asustó porque vio a Amy con la mano cerrada,_ oh no,_ y ya a los dos segundos él había recibido un puñetazo en la cara, y esta quedo de color rojo.

-Bueno, ya fue. No le hagas el traje si no queres salir con más golpes- Le dijo un oficial al hombre en el suelo.

-Llévatela de acá.

Los oficiales le hicieron caso, y se llevaron a Amy a su nueva celda. Una vez dentro, ella pudo notar como los chicos la miraban, algunos con curiosidad y otros con lujuria. Amy puso una cara de terror, ahí era presa fácil, pero si no bajaba su guardia podría sobrevivir hasta su próximo escape. La mayoría del tiempo todos la pasaban en el patio o en el gimnasio que había en ese edificio. Amy estaba en el patio, sentada en el suelo y con su espalda apoyada en las rejas. No podía hacer ningún movimiento sin ser detectada. Quería descargar energía, se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Le sorprendía que ahí no hubiera nadie en ese momento,_ mejor._ Se dirigió a una bolsa de boxeo, se puso sus guantes y empezó a golpearla, estaba descargando todo enojo que tenía por dentro. Ya había pasado un buen rato, se sentó en el ring de pelea, _ahora estaba aburrida._ Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, volteó la cara y se sorprendió ver al erizo azul de la otra vez, siguió sin moverse y el erizo se sentó al lado de ella. Había un silencio, incomodo para los dos, hasta que Sonic Decidió romperlo.

-Así que ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Hay, no empieces

-No, enserio ¿Cómo estas?

-Cansada, aburrida, enojada, encerrada como un ave en una jaula

-Tampoco es para tanto

-¡Soy una prisionera en una cárcel de máxima seguridad!

-Bueno, si no hubieras hechos cosas no muy buenas, no estarías aquí ¿No crees?

Ella cerró la boca, miró el brazo izquierdo de él, estaba vendado.

-¿Aún te sigue doliendo?

-¿Lo del brazo? No, no era para tanto. Aunque creo que el tuyo esta mejor que el mío.

-Si, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a cosas así.- él la miró sorprendido por su respuesta.

-¿Hace cuanto haces cosas así?

-Desde que busco a mi hermano- Respondió

-¿Desde cuando?

-Cuando tenía doce años

-Y ¿Ahora cuantos tenes?

-Tengo diecisiete.- Ella notó como él trataba de sacarle información, así tenía cuidado con no delatar a sus amigos.-¿Ahora me vas a preguntar como pasó todo?

-Pues ahora que lo decís, me gustaría saberlo

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Tarde o temprano se lo vas a contar a alguien. Además, no creo que tengas otra cosa que hacer.

-Bueno…

**Flashbacks:**

_Una pequeña eriza color rosada__, de doce años, se encontraba sentada en el patio delantero de una casa, estaba entretenida. Se paró de donde estaba al notar como una figura se dirigía hacia ella. La misteriosa figura le dio un abrazo a la eriza, era su hermano mayor, Silver. Era un erizo plateado de ojos dorados, parecía tener unos quince años, tres años mayor que Amy. Ambos entraron a su casa, ellos vivían solos, sus padres habían desaparecidos hace tiempo. Pero se las arreglaban para vivir solos. Silver, aunque no lo pareciera, era un chico de calle, había veces que llegaba con algunos golpes, pero, gracias a Dios, nunca llegaba ebrio, él no bebía. Aprendió defenderse en las calles, eso no significaba que era malo con su hermanita, él la quería. Por eso, decidió ayudarla a defenderse, porque si a él le pasaba algo no estaría para protegerla. Después de unos 3 años, su hermana, Amy, y él se hicieron más cercanos. Ella ya podía ganarles algunas peleas a Silver._

_Una noche Amy estaba en el sillón de la sala, esperando que su hermano. Él aún no llegaba. Se estaba preocupando, para distraerse, prendió la tele y en las noticias p__asaron a un reportero y mostraban las imágenes de un choque, Amy abrió los ojos como platos al ver la moto de su hermano tirada en la calle. Amy salió corriendo de su casa hasta la zona del choque, una vez ahí había mucha gente, ella pasó por la multitud y llegó a donde estaban los policías. Los oficiales al notarla intentaron detenerla._

_-Disculpe señorita, pero esta es zona restringida_

_-Vos no me entendes, ¡Esa moto es de mi hermano! ¿Dónde esta Silver?_

_-Señorita, perdóneme pero, cuando llegamos el dueño de la moto no estaba._

_-¿Y los que chocaron con él?- Preguntó con los ojos brillosos._

_-También desaparecieron._

_Estaba llorando, se llevó la moto a su casa. Aún así no se rindió, tal vez le había prestado su moto a uno de sus amigos, y él estaría a salvo. Intentó llamarlo al __teléfono, de tanto insistir se quedó dormida. Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue llevar la moto a reparar, después de dejarla con el mecánico, se dirigió a su casa, paro su paso al ver a un hombre gordo con un gran bigote que la miraba. Ella intentó pasar por al lado de él, pero él se interpuso nuevamente. Se estaba cansando de ese sujeto._

_-¿Qué queres?- Preguntó hastiada._

_-¿Vos sos Amy Rose?_

_-Eso no te interesa a vos- Respondió_

_-Pero a ti si_

_Ella lo miró- ¿Perdón?_

_-¿Queres a tu hermano de vuelta?_

_-¿Qué sabes vos de él?_

_-Nada, pero puedo rastrearlo_

_-¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo? Yo no te conozco_

_-Pero yo a vos si te conozco. Si te unís a mí, yo personalmente, te voy a buscar a tu querido hermano. Yo sé que vos sabes pelear perfectamente.- Él notó que ella lo miraba confundida- Te lo diré más claro, si vos haces cosas por mí, yo voy a buscar a "Silver"._

_Amy sin pensarlo aceptó lo del extraño hombre._

**Fin de Flashbacks**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado… dejen reviews. See ya X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa a México, Australia, Tailandia, Roma, Pekín, Océano Pacifico, Argentina, Chile, Perú, Uruguay, Paraguay, Brasil, Rusia, San Salvador, Jujuy, , Francia, España, Guadalajara, Haití, China, Japón, India…(Tomando oxígeno), Egipto, Australia…( Espera un momentito… Australia ya lo dije, bueno que importa) Y especialmente ¡LORO DE MI VECINA! (Tarde o temprano le voy a volar todas las plumas a ese perico) ¿Cómo están? Yo les voy a contar como estoy después de este cap. Disfruten el capitulo número ¡10!...**

_¿Qué es lo que siento?_

-Y bueno, el resto es historia. Trabajé para un gordo chiflado que no hizo nada por mí.- Terminó de contar Amy, y vio al erizo azul que había escuchado toda su historia.

-Lamento todo lo que te está pasando. ¿Y ahora que tenés planeado hacer?

-No lo sé. Me gustaría salir de este tétrico lugar para patearle el trasero a ese maldito gordo.

-No tenés que estar enojándote a cada rato, no es bueno, eso hace que la vida se te ponga muy amarga.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para no estar enojada en este momento

Sonic la vio deprimida, agarró una botella de agua que tenía al lado, y le tiró el líquido a Amy mojándola por completo. Ella primero estaba enojada, pero luego le siguió su juego. Agarró otra botella que estaba por ahí y le tiró agua encima. Él la miró con cara divertida, se paró de donde estaba, ella lo miró, él iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Ella se corrió rápidamente de donde estaba antes de que el agua la mojara. Se echó a correr por el gimnasio, y él la perseguía por atrás. Si una persona los viera, pensaría que ellos son unos niños. Ella se estaba divirtiendo, no se acordaba del porque estaba enojada. Y él veía como ella no paraba de sonreír.

-Ya, ¡Ya Pará!- Le gritó él, riéndose. Sonic estaba en el suelo y ella lo estaba mojando con lo que quedaba de agua.

-¿Te rendís? ¿Te rendís? ¿Te rendís?- Preguntó.

-Sí, SI. Ya fue, ya me mojaste todo- Le respondió. Él se sentó en el suelo, y ella hizo lo mismo, se sentó al lado de él. Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, pareció que hubiera sido una guerra. Una vez ya más relajados se pusieron a hablar durante mucho tiempo, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

…

-¡Eggman!- Gritó una murciélago blanca, entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Qué querés?

-¿Dónde está Shadow?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber donde esta ese traidor? Ese idiota renunció después de Amy.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste, renunció.

Rouge logra mirar a las esmeraldas arriba de la mesa-_ "Ya son cinco",_ ¿De dónde obtuviste las otras tres esmeraldas?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Acaso tenés a otras personas que trabajan para vos?

-No debes andar de chusma por ahí, ahora veté de este lugar, necesito hacer una llamada.

Rouge se dio media vuelta, iba a salir pero paró, estuvo por unos segundos así, y aún de espaldas empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-Una cosa más, Eggman. Sin mis compañeros, aquí no te soy útil. Así que, renuncio- Soltó en forma de burla y salió del lugar, dejando a un gordo estallando de la ira.

…

Veía al erizo de ojos rojos que tenía frente a él. Se veía serio, ese erizo le quería sacar información que estaba guardada durante años.

-No tengo ningún motivo para decírtelo- Dijo fríamente- Tendrás que hacer más que intimidarme para que te dé información tan preciada como esa, Shadow.

-Solo quiero que me digas donde se encuentra, nada más.

-No estoy para eso.

-En ese caso…- Shadow saca un arma y apunta hacia el erizo, que era casi idéntico a él, que tenía frente. Él no se movió, era muy confiado, sabía que Shadow no era capaz de dispararle a él. Shadow lo miraba, se estaba poniendo nervioso, no podía disparar, a él no. A los pocos segundos sintió un golpe en su nuca, sus ojos se cerraron, sintió como su cuerpo había caído al suelo, estaba inconsciente.

…

-Espera un momento, recapitulemos todo- Dijo la eriza rosa- Tu papá te envió a la escuela militar cuando eras un niño, luego de unos años los generales vieron que vos tenías mucho potencial, y luego te enviaron con los policías donde te hiciste uno de los mejores agentes de casi todo el país- Volvió a decir Amy, tratando de entender la historia de su nuevo amigo Sonic, ambos estuvieron desde hace un buen rato charlando- No puedo creer que me hallas contado esto.

-Bueno, vos me contaste tu historia ¿Por qué no puedo contarte la mía?- Preguntó viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa.

Hubo un sonrojo por parte de ella, ¿Acaso el corazón le estaba latiendo fuerte con solo mirarlo? Es decir, con solo estar cerca de él la hacía sentir rara. Solo mírenlo, un chico despreocupado, divertido, con una linda sonrisa y unos inolvidables ojos color esmeraldas… ¡¿LINDA SONRISA? ¡¿INOLVIDABLES OJOS? Debía estar enferma, demasiado enferma para pensar pavadas como esas.

-Amy, ¡AMY!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En… pavadas- Mintió.

-Amy, me alegra saber de que en realidad seas una gran persona.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora sé que vos no hiciste esas cosas a propósito.

-Yo pensaba que vos eras un chico que no tenía intensión de hacer cosas buenas, que solamente se preocupaba por hacer su trabajo.

-Las apariencias mienten ¿No crees?- Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-La verdad que sí, me hubiera gustado conocerte de otra forma- Respondió también acercándose a él.

Parecía que ambos se estuvieran por besar, principalmente, Amy no sabía porque lo hacía, solamente quería hacerlo, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, su labios estaban rozándose, hasta que…

-¡SONIC TENEMOS PRO…!- Casi termino de decir Su amigo Knuckles que había entrado por la puerta del gimnasio. El equidna se detuvo al instante, es decir, los estaba viendo, a ellos en el suelo, sus rostros cerca, y a ambos con cara de shock que lo miraban a él. Oh por Dios, esto era incomodo. Sonic se paró de donde estaba y se llevó a Knuckles del gimnasio para no poner más incomoda la situación. Amy también se paró del suelo y se dirigió a la otra puerta para salir de ahí. Todo había pasado tan rápido, ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado todo: _se encontraron, charlaron, ella le había contado su historia, volvieron a charlar, se divirtieron empapándose, volvieron a charlar durante horas, él le había contado su historia, se hicieron grandes amigos, hablaron por unos instantes y casi… casi se BESAN, _¿Un agente y una que había hecho cosas ilegales? No se podía ¿O sí? ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando?

…

-Sonic ¿Qué fue lo que casi pasó allá?- Le preguntó Knuckles a su amigo azul entrando a la oficina.

-¡Te dije que dejaras ese tema!- Gritó. Y en ese momento entra Tails con un libro en la mano.

-¿Qué dejara que cosa, Sonic?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Sonic casi se besa con Rose.

-¿Perdón?

-Knuckles no dijo nada, Tails- Trató de excusar Sonic.

-No, yo escuche que la ibas a besar

-¿Quién iba a besar a quién?- Preguntó Blaze sentada en el sillón, nadie se había percatado de ella, al parecer, Blaze estaba escuchando música con los auriculares puestos, por lo que no la había podido escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Nadie iba a besar a nadie, y se queda si.- Dijo Sonic ya al borde de la ira.- ¿Cuál era el problema?- Preguntó a Knuckles tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Ah? Ah sí, finalmente pudieron encontraron la fábrica de Eggman.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si me dicen que no me van a sacar la felicidad que tengo ahora, y adivinen porque tengo tanta felicidad la razón es: AL FIN VOY A TENER MI PS3 xD. Wohooooo si genial, voy a poder jugar a otros juegos que no vienen para PS2 (Y con juegos me refiero a los Games de Sonic the Hedgehog) Wohoooooooooo Genial. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. See ya X3. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, de nuevo. ¿Tardé mucho? Sí es así, perdón. Bueno, tardó por cosas de la vida, ok, para no aburrirlos, aquí está el cap. Número 11, disfrútenlo…**

_Una ayuda_

-¿Cómo pudieron ubicar la Fábrica de Eggman?

-Estuvieron revisando la casa de la eriza y encontraron información que los llevaron a esto.-Le explicó el equidna

-Genial.

-Pero, hay un problema.- Interrumpió Tails.

-¿Cuál?

-La fábrica tiene un sistema de seguridad bastante alto, ya saben, contraseñas, laberintos, trampas. Aún con los mejores agentes de G.U.N no se puede entrar.

-Espera un momento- Intervino Sonic- Yo conozco a alguien que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Quién?

-Amy

-¿La eriza?

-Sí, es decir, ella ya no quiere ni pensar en trabajar para Eggman. Podría ayudarnos a burlar la seguridad de la fábrica.

-No lo sé, tenés que tener en cuenta que ella tomaría cualquier oportunidad para escaparse.

-Entonces la vamos a convencer.

Amy estaba en su celda acostada en la cama, parecía pensativa. Salió de su mente al oír como la puerta de fierro se abría, vio a un oficial, este, sin mucha delicadeza, la agarró del brazo, obligándola a salir de su cama. No sabía a dónde la llevaba, pero no le importaba ni que fueran a hacer con ella, ni que aquel oficial la estuviera agarrando del brazo fuertemente, casi arrastrándola, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Llegaron a una oficina, cuando entraron, Amy pudo divisar a un zorro amarillo, a esa gata lila con la que se había enfrentado la otra vez, al novio de Rouge y a Sonic. No les hizo caso al verlos, el oficial la hizo sentarse en un sillón para luego retirarse del lugar. Amy, sin que se diera cuenta, formó una sonrisa en su rostro, en estos momentos sería cuando Shadow la sacara de sus liós, sí, aún lo extrañaba.

-Amy- Llamó Sonic logrando la atención de ella.-Sé que esto te sonará estúpido por parte de nosotros, pero, necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo.

-Tenés razón. Eso sonó estúpido- Dijo con una voz casi inaudible. Sonic la logró ver decaída, ella miraba el suelo, su cabello le tapaba gran parte de la cara, casi no se podía escuchar su voz. Logró entender que ella no iba a hablar frente a sus amigos, así que no tuvo más opción que realizar otros recursos para hablar con ella.

-Chicos, espérenme afuera.

-Pero…

-Solo háganlo.

En ese instante los tres salieron, al cerrar la puerta, los tres se pusieron al lado de esta, querían escuchar todo, no iban a arriesgarse a que esa chica hiciera algo incorrecto. Una vez que Sonic vio que estaban solos él se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló en frente y quitó algunos cabellos de su cara.

-Por favor, no te pongas tensa, ellos ya se fueron, podes hablar con toda confianza.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Dijo muy bajo.

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Sea lo que sea, no cuenten conmigo.

-¿Ni aunque sea para capturar a Eggman?

-Ustedes ya saben dónde está la fábrica, no necesitan mi ayuda.

-¿Cómo sabes que encontramos su ubicación?

-Los agentes de G.U.N debieron revisar toda mi casa, encontraron papeles de por ahí y encontraron la ubicación.

-Sos lista.

-No me importa. No lo haré, no tengo razón para hacerlo.

-¿Ni por tu hermano?

-…

-Sí vos nos ayudas, te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte en busca de tu hermano.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien, lo voy a hacer.

-Gracias. Bien, ahora llamemos a esos tres para planear todo.

-Espera, Sonic. Por favor, no les digas a ellos nada de Silver.

-¿Por qué?

-No les digas.- Pidió, y pudo ver a Sonic que le asentía.

A los pocos segundos, entran Blaze, Knuckles y Tails. Ellos no pudieron escuchar gran parte de la conversación, ya que Amy hablaba muy bajo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos, pero creo que vamos a tener que tardar un poco más en planear todo.

-En realidad…- Interrumpió Amy, logrando llamar la atención de todos-… es muy fácil entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logró despertar, ese golpe le había lastimado, su hermano Mephiles era todo un idiota. Shadow quería esa información para Amy. Él estaba enterado que su hermano sabía cosas de la ubicación de Silver, después de todo, él era muy cercano a Eggman. Shadow había logrado escapar de su hermano. Ahora se dirigía a la fábrica de Eggman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a la fábrica, tardaron un poco de tiempo para que el jefe de policías aceptara que Amy fuera con ellos, pero aún así, lo lograron. Entraron por la puerta, los chicos, menos Amy, se sorprendieron por cómo era por dentro, todo era metal. Amy seguía caminando por el lugar, ese lugar era tan normal para ella. Ella se detuvo rápidamente al recordar algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?

-Shh, al doblar en el pasillo, hay un guardia, y seguro que cuando los vea va a llamar a todos dando tiempo a Eggman de escapar.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Amy fue para la esquina, ocultándose detrás de la pared, sacó un poco la cabeza para poder ver bien. Estaba en lo cierto, justo ahí había un perro con una linterna vigilando todo el lugar. Tails se acercó a ella, quería tratar de hacer un plan para poder pasar inadvertidos.

-Disculpe, creo que sería mejor buscar otra f…

-No hay otro pasillo, hay que improvisar.

-Pero si usted va a tacarlo, él seguro que al menos gritaría o transmitiría algún sonido para comunicarse con los demás.

-Fijate bien en él.

Tails empezó a verlo, solo se movía de un lado a otro iluminando con su linterna.

-Solamente está vigilando.

-Se nota que no sabes mucho de esto, mirá te voy a enseñar:

1-Tiene ojeras, por lo que significa que tiene sueño, así que si lo atacamos él no se podría concentrar en lo que ve por el sueño. Osea que el primer punto de ataque tendría que ser en su cara, un golpe en su oreja, lo dejaría aturdido y medio sordo a la vez.

2-Con el tema de gritar, es posible que suceda, por lo cual, el segundo punto de ataque sería su garganta, paralizando sus cuerdas vocales, impidiendo que grite.

3-Tercero, se tambalea de un lado a otro, seguro que es bebedor, así que un golpe en las costillas, muy cerca del hígado lo paralizaría.

4- Agarramos su pierna y le damos un golpe en la rodilla haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

Amy notó como Tails la miraba confundido y asombrado.

-No creo que sea posible- Dijo Knuckles metiéndose en su conversación.

-¿Queres ver?

Amy fue hacia el perro, este no la notó hasta que sintió como le golpeaban la oreja, eso lo había dejado aturdido, luego recibió un golpe en su garganta, impidiendo que pudiera alarmar a los demás, luego un golpe en sus costillas hizo que sintiera un líquido asqueroso en su boca. Por último recibió un golpe en su rodilla, haciendo que caiga inconsciente en el suelo.

Knuckles no sabía que decir, estaba impresionado, una técnica de combate hecha y realizada en menos de 30 segundos. Ahora él sabía como ella había hecho para entrar sin problema al museo la primera vez.

Todos siguieron a Amy, estaban yendo a la oficina de Eggman, cruzándose con algunos guardias que eran dejados inconscientes por Amy. Una vez frente a la puerta de Eggman, Amy empezó a escuchar varios ruidos de golpes o cosas rompiéndose. _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro?_

**Continuara… Lo sé, no es muy largo. Ahora se supone que me tengo que poner a dormir para mañana, Ò.Ó ODIO LA ESCUELA! Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, See ya X3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, esta vez no me tardé mucho ¿Eh? :D, esta vez estoy escribiendo desde la netbook (Se escribe así, ¿No?) de mi hermano mayor. Verán, mi hermano hoy se fue con su salón de clases a Tecnopolís, y él no tenía celular; así que le tuve que prestar el mío, por obligación de mamá, y yo conseguí que me diera su netbook, ¡YES!. Muy bien, para no aburrirlos más, el cap. Número 12…**

_Te vuelvo a ver_

Se podía escuchar varias cosas rompiéndose en la oficina, Amy intentó abrir la puerta pero Sonic se lo impidió poder hacerlo, podía ser una trampa. Blaze abrió silenciosamente la puerta dejando ver a un erizo negro tirando cosas por todo el lugar. Este no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos, Amy, al reconocerlo, notó cómo Knuckles estaba a punto de golpearlo por la espalda, entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el equidna dejándolo en el suelo.

El erizo negro volteó su cara al escuchar un fuerte ruido, que no fue provocado por él. Se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver a su amiga empujando fuertemente al equidna rojo, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Amy?

-¡Shadow!

-Amy, ¿Conoces a este erizo?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Es un amigo.

-¿Quién es él?

-Shadow, te voy a contar todo, pero antes, quiero encontrar a Eggman.

-Demasiado tarde, Rose. Eggman se fue de acá antes de que yo llegara aquí.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Le susurró Amy tratando de que los otros no la escucharan.

-Con un idiota al que vos conocés muy bien.

-¿Con Mephiles? Vos me dijiste que no lo ibas a volver a ver nunca aunque la vida te dependiera de eso.

-El rencuentro con él es por vos, Rose.

-¿Cómo?

-Mephiles sabe mucho de Silver, pero no me lo dice.

-Ejem… Se están olvidando que nosotros estamos acá.-Llamó la atención Knuckles.

-Sonic ¿Vos no crees que están planeando huir?- Le dijo Tails

-No creo. Hey, Amy, perdón que te lo diga así pero, sí todos estamos acá no es bueno mantener secretos.

Todos se miraron, Sonic tenía razón. Todos salieron de la fábrica, todo estaba oscuro, era de noche. Empezaron a caminar, nadie sabía a dónde iban, solamente lo hacían. En el camino, Amy le iba contando todo lo sucedido a Shadow, él también le contó de su reencuentro con su hermano.

-Así que, ¿No te dijo nada?

-¿Vos pensás que yo saldría sin nada? Claro que pude conseguir información, nada más que es muy poca e inservible.

-Me pregunto si…¡QUE TONTA QUE SOY! Shadow, los Chaotix están buscando información para mí, ellos sí debieron conseguir algo.

-Sí pero, ¿Cómo te vas a deshacer de ellos?

-¿A qué se refiere él con eso, Amy?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Sonic, vos me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar.

-Exactamente.

-Bueno, tenés que dejarme salir de la ciudad.

-¿Por lo de Silver?

-Sí

-No sé, los chicos pensarán que estoy loco.

-Entonces vení conmigo y con Shadow

-¡¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron los dos erizos

-Por favor, Sonic. Así los demás pensaran que vos vas a estar vigilando que yo no hiciera algún truco.

-¿Y qué van a estar haciendo ellos tres?

-Mandalos a buscar a Eggman- Sugirió Shadow.

Después de unos minutos, Blaze, Knuckles y Tails, sorpresivamente, aceptaron el trato aún sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, después de que el grupo se separarán, los tres erizos salieron rumbo a la casa de los Chaotix.

Sonic aún no sabía dónde iban, pero él confiaba en Amy, pero no en Shadow. ¿Ese era el compañero Amy? Ella le había contado de él, para Sonic, él era un asesino profesional, pero ella le había contado de que él nunca había matado a nadie en la vida. Ese detalle no le resultaba tan fácil de creer.

Shadow también andaba desconfiado de Sonic, no lo paraba de mirar. Ese sujeto seguro que los mandaría prisión en unos segundos, él notaba como Amy estaba tranquila ¿Acaso ella confiaba en él? Eso era imposible, ¿O no?

Ya habían llegado a esa casa, Sonic la miró sorprendido, ahí vivían los Chaotix, unos ex compañeros. Amy se dirigió hacia la entrada y golpeó fuertemente la puerta tratando de llamarlos, es decir, a las dos de la madrugada aquellos tres debían estar durmiendo como osos. Volvió a golpear la puerta, segundos después un cocodrilo, con su pijama puesto y con cara de enojo, abrió la puerta.

-Estamos durmiendo

-Vector, despertate de una buena vez si no querés que te dé un golpe.

-¿Amy? ¿Shadow? ¿Sonic?...¡¿SONIC? ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Yo no la conozco! ¡Te juro que no tengo idea de quién es ella!- Trató de excusarse Vector. Cómo ya saben ningún oficial o agente de G.U.N sabían que ellos ayudaban a Amy, en este caso, a una criminal.

-No importa, Vector. Sonic ya sabe todo.

-¿Enserio? Ah en ese caso, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

-Primero lo primero, dejanos entrar que acá fuera hace frío.

Vector los invitó a pasar, Sonic y Amy se sentaron en el sofá y Shadow se quedó parado. Amy empezó a explicarle todo a Vector, este la escuchaba tratando de precesar todo en su mente. A los pocos segundos, Espío baja las escaleras con cara de fastidio. Este iba a gritarle a Vector por hacer tanto quilombo, pero al darse cuenta de los demás tuvo que unirse a la conversación.

-¿Conseguiste información?- Preguntó Shadow, ya estaba un poco cansado de estar ahí.

-No mucha- Respondió el camaleón levantándose del sillón.- Lo único que encontré es que hay un sujeto que sabe mucho tal como Eggman y Mephiles.

-¿Quién?

-Qué sé yo, Charmy me desconectó la computadora borrando todos los archivos que tenía respecto a Silver. Solamente sé que lo pueden encontrar en Central City, en las villas. Lo van a reconocer enseguida, ya qué ese sujeto arma muchas peleas entre las barras del lugar.

-¿Vos decís que es Ashura?

-Sonic, ¿Quién es Ashura?

-Ashura es un jefe de una de las barras más peligrosas de Central City, vive en la villa, además es conocido por armar pleitos entre bandas, es muy difícil de verlo.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo- Dijo Amy divertidamente, era obvio que ya tenía un plan.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Aburrido?**

**Bueno voy a aclarar una cosita, que por mí punto de vista, no creo que hayan comprendido muy bien una palabra de por ahí: Nosotros decimos "barras" a los grupos de las calles, esos que se pelean por grupos, roban, y viven en las calles y bueno, ya saben, todas esas cosas. Cualquier cosa pregunten.**

**Ah! Y una cosita para Jennifer, no creo que tenga la Ps3 muy pronto que digamos. Mi papá es un flojo, dice que no la va a comprar porque se supone que la Play es para los tres (yo, mi hermano mayor y el menor) y le tendríamos que traer buenas notas en el boletín… Pero mi hermano mayor, por desgracia, se está llevando 4 materias, y si no las levanta no tendré mi Ps3 .**

**Okey, no tengo nada más que contar, así que See ya X3. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, ninguna cosa que contar, así que, disfruten el cap. Número 13**

_Un pasado diferente_

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que quedarse en la casa de los Chaotix hasta que amaneciera. Una vez que salió el sol, se despidieron y salieron de la casa de los Chaotix y se dirigieron a Central City. Tardaron tiempo en llegar allá, pero valió la pena. Shadow empezó a guiar a los demás a la villa.

Cuando llegaron, Sonic no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que estaba en una villa, todo el lugar era pobre, las casas estaban hechas de chapas o cartón y pocas con cemento, habían personas que lo miraban con desdén, es decir, Sonic no parecía ser un chico de la calle, el estaba vestido con buena ropa y los otros no.

En cambio, Shadow y Amy parecían estar de lo más tranquilos, ese lugar les hacía sentir nostalgia, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a lugares así.

La villa parecía un lugar enorme, sería difícil encontrar a una persona en todo ese lugar, se tenían que separar por un momento, Amy quería ir sola, así que tuvo que hacer algunos cambios con Shadow.

-Shadow ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que Sonic valla contigo.

-¡¿Qué? No, Amy, no quiero ir con el faker.

-¿Faker? Bueno, ya le pusiste un apodo, eso es un inicio.

-Amy

-Por favor, Sonic no conoce mucho estos lugares, es posible que arme un quilombo en poco tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no va con vos?

-Shadow

-Bueno. Antes que me olvide, guardate esto.- Y con eso, Shadow le da un celular a Amy.

-Shadow, este es mi celular, estaba en mi casa ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Luego no me vengas a decir que no hago nada por vos- Antes de irse, Shadow le da un beso en la frente a Amy. Luego se da media vuelta y se va con Sonic por un lado de la villa.

Amy sonrió y se va por otro lado de la villa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban caminando en el parque con su amado novio, este parecía preocupado, ella se estaba preocupando por él, no quería verlo así

-¿Knucky? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, Rouge, no te preocupes.

-A mí no me mentís. Decime, ¿Algo te está preocupando?

-Bueno, es que Sonic se fue con Amy y con otro sujeto lejos de la ciudad sin decirnos la razón.

-_"¡¿QUÉ AMY HIZO QUÉ?- _Pensó- ¿Amy es aquella criminal, no?- Preguntó haciéndose la disimulada.

-Sí, la otra noche fuimos a l…- Un timbre interrumpe a Knuckles, era su teléfono. Él lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta.

-¿Sí?

-_¡KNUCKLES! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!- _Se escuchó la voz de Tails.

_-_Estoy en "ocupadolandia"- Respondió sarcástico.

-_¿¡Estás con Rouge! ¡Alejate de ella!_

_-_¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-_Anoche, antes de irnos de la fábrica, saqué algunos archivos y encontré unos papeles que contiene información de cada unos de los que trabajan para Eggman._

_-_¿Y?

-_¡Rouge está en la lista! Ella trabaja para Eggman. No es de confiar._

_-_No te creo, ya decime que cosa necesitas.

-¡_No estoy jugando! Ella trabaja para Eggman, y conoce a Amy._

_-_Oh por favor, ¿Qué te hace pensar e…?-

Knuckles paró al recordar cuándo se había encontrado con Rouge en la casa de Amy. Rouge le había preguntado a dónde se habían llevado a Amy, y en otras ocasiones, ella había comentado que su jefe la mandaba a hacer encargos especiales que eran confidenciales. Ella casi todas las noches desaparecía de su casa, o le decía que estaba ocupada que tenía que ayudar a su amiga con su trabajo y se hacía la misteriosa. Ahora él estaba dudando de ella, ¿Sería posible que Tails le estuviera diciendo la verdad?

-Knucky, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rouge notando como Knuckles guardaba su teléfono con seriedad.

-Rouge, tenemos que hablar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Andaban caminando por la villa, Shadow observaba como Sonic estaba un poco nervioso en ese lugar.

-Faker, si te seguís poniéndote nervioso es posible de que una barra venga y te mate a golpes.

-No es mi culpa de que vos estés acostumbrado a lugares así. Amy seguro que también está como yo en estos momentos.

-¿Qué me decís?

-Amy no está acostumbrada a estos lugares, ella creció en un barrio diferente a este.

-¿Quién, te dijo eso?

-Ella.

-Por lo que parece, ella te mintió.

-¿Perdón?

-No estoy muy seguro si te mintió o no, así que, contame lo que te dijo ella.

-Si vos querés.

Sonic le empezó a contar la historia de Amy, y empezó a notar como Shadow reía. Una vez ya contada la historia, Shadow mira a Sonic con una cara divertida.

-Bueno, Faker, según lo que me contaste, ella te mintió.

-¿Ah?

-Amy me contó su historia y no tiene nada que ver con la versión tuya. Aunque, algunas cosas son ciertas.

-No te puedo creer.

-Entonces, ¿Querés que te la cuente?

-Bueno.

-Está bien, veamos…

**FlashBack**

_-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS! ¿POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE NACER? AHORA VAN A SENTIR LO MISMO QUE SINTIÓ SU MADRE ANTES DE MORIR- Gritaba un erizo mayor a dos pequeños._

_Una eriza rosada parecía estar asustada, su padre los estaba apuntando con su arma a ambos, era obvio que iba a disparar. Ella estaba escondida detrás de su hermano mayor, este estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de su padre, el pequeño erizo plateado sabía que su papá era un asesino a sueldo, por lo que no tendría piedad ni ante sus hijos._

_El pequeño erizo, llamado Silver, hizo que sus manos apareciera un aura color azul-turquesa, esa misa aura rodeó al erizo mayor, Silver movió sus manos para adelante y su padre salió volando a unas de la paredes._

_-¡AHORA, AMY! ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!- Gritó Silver a su pequeña hermana, la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo fuera de la casa._

_Los dos hermanos seguían corriendo, Amy miró hacia atrás y logro ver a su padre corriendo hacia ellos._

_-¡SILVER, AHÍ VIENE!- Gritó ella._

_-¡CORRÉ MÁS RÁPIDO!_

_Ambos se estaban cansando, lograron llegar al centro de la ciudad, ellos pararon al notar mucha gente en el lugar, no sabían dónde estaba su padre. Silver sitió como era agarrado y levantado por alguien, y luego sintió un metal en su cabeza._

_-Ahora sí, niño. Saludá a tu madre de mi parte.- Le dijo fríamente el erizo a Silver._

_Amy no sabía qué hacer estaba aterrada, veía como su hermano forcejeaba para salir del agarre de su padre, ahora era el turno de ella. Notó una botella rota en el piso, agarró rápidamente uno de esos vidrios rotos y se lo clavó a su padre en su abdomen. Este soltó a Silver y se agarró la zona afectada. A los pocos segundos, un policía que había observado todo, había llamado a sus compañeros y estos vinieron enseguida._

_Esposaron al padre y se llevaron a los chicos a la estación de policías para poder ayudarlos. Una vez en la estación empezaron a hablar con ellos y luego se dirigieron a un agente._

_-¿Y qué te dijeron?_

_-El erizo se llama Silver y la otra Amy. Al parecer su padre ya había matado a mucha gente tiempo atrás incluyendo a su madre._

_-¿Cuánto tienen?_

_-Silver tiene once y Amy ocho._

_-Son muy chicos, el juez seguro que los van a mandar a un internado._

_Y así fue, Silver y Amy fueron enviados inmediatamente a un internado, tenían que estar ahí ya que no tenían ningún familiar al cual recurrir. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en ese lugar, una noche, ellos dos lograron escapar de aquel lugar. _

_Todas las calles estaban oscuras, había gente borracha y chicas casi desnudas. Silver no podía permitir que Amy estuviera en un lugar como ese, y entonces descubrieron la villa. Como aún era de noche nadie andaba en la villa. Ellos empezaron a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche hasta que encontraron una casa hecha de cemento, solamente era una cocina, no había nada más, pero ambos decidieron quedarse hasta un tiempo._

_Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo. Amy fue la primera en despertarse al notar como había dos gatos grises idénticos, y un lobo marrón claro, al parecer, ellos tendrían entre dieciséis y diecisiete años. Ella pegó un grito causando que su hermano se despertara._

_-Bueno bueno, tranquilízate niña que yo no muerdo- Dijo el lobo tratándola de tranquilizarla._

_-No te acerqués a ella- Dijo Silver_

_-Valla, por lo que parece, ustedes pasaron por algo malo, ¿No creen eso, mellizos?- Preguntó el lobo a los dos gatos.- Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Dante, y ellos dos son Tomás y Rodrigo, pero les dicen mellizos- Presentó Dante._

_-¿Y ustedes son?_

_-Yo me llamo Silver, y ella es mi hermana Amy._

_-Che, Rodri, esos no son los hijos de James Rose- Le preguntó Tomás a su hermano._

_-Se parecen. Ah, ya sé. Ustedes son los chicos que se escaparon del internado._

_-¿Cómo saben?_

_-Nosotros siempre nos enteramos de cualquier cosa de la ciudad._

_-Sí, los mellizos siempre son así. Seguro que no tienen con quien quedarse ¿No?_

_-Pues no._

_- Che, mellizos ¿Laura los cuidaría?_

_-Seguro que sí, ella siempre dice que sí cuando se trata de niños._

_-¿Quién es Laura?_

_-Ya van a ver._

_Los tres se llevaron a Silver y a Amy del lugar y se dirigieron a una casa pequeña. Entraron y ahí había una gata color gris, seguro que era hermana de los mellizos. Al contarle la historia de los chicos, Laura aceptó repentinamente a quedárselos por un tiempo. Y así empezó la vida de los chicos._

_Ya había pasados unos meses, Silver estaba sentado en un banco, fuera de la casa de Laura, jugando a las cartas con los mellizos y a la vez observaba a su hermana jugar con unos chicos del lugar._

_-Silver- Llamó Rodrigo_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Vos queres mucho a tu hermana?_

_-Sí_

_-Entonces cuidala. ¿Ves a ese grupo de chicos grandes que están por allá?_

_-Sí_

_-Ellos roban cualquier cosa, y lastiman a gente, tenés que aprender a defenderte en estos lugares, así ni vos ni tú hermana correrían peligro. La otra vez Dante y nosotros estuvimos hablando de eso._

_-Es verdad, pequeño plateado.- Dijo Dante apareciendo y uniéndose a la conversación.-Si vos querés esta noche podés venir con nosotros, y te enseñamos._

_-Si es necesario, lo haré._

_Dante mira el juego de cartas que tenía Silver y rápidamente le susurra- "Tirá esa carta"-Silver le hizo caso y vio como Rodrigo empezaba a gritar por haber perdido el juego._

_Ya era de noche y Amy estaba en su cama esperando a Silver, este no llegaba y se estaba preocupando. Salió de su cama al ver a Silver regresar a la casa. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y vio como su hermano estaba siendo cargado por Dante._

_-¿Qué le pasó a Silver?_

_-Tomás se paso "un poco"- Le respondió Dante mirando enojadamente a Tomás._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Vos que sabes si fui yo o Rodrigo? Vos sabes que somos iguales_

_-Tomás, si fuéramos exactamente iguales seríamos gemelos no mellizos._

_-¿Va a estar bien, señor Dante?_

_-Sí, este pequeño erizo sabe cómo defenderse- Respondió sonriéndole a Amy.-Bueno mini-rosa, nosotros nos vamos, te lo dejamos a cargo._

_Amy se despidió de ellos y empezó a cuidar de Silver._

**Continuara… **

**Por lo que parece el FlashBack va a continuar hasta el siguiente capítulo, bueno See ya X3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa a todos… Sí, ya sé, me tardé un "poquitito" (que vergüenza -/-).**

**Pero tengo una buena y creíble razón por mí imperdonable "corto" retraso: La Escuela; ya saben, pruebas finales con el calor del sol; y lo último que quiero en mí vida es estar en un salón de la escuela en el verano.**

**Muy bien, damas y caballeros el cap. Número 13…**

_Ajustando Cuentas_

_Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que llegaron a la villa, y ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese lugar. Dante y los mellizos ya se tomaron la costumbre de que ellos eran sus dos hermanos pequeños._

_Los dos ya sabían cómo defenderse en la villa, aunque Silver no estaba muy convencido con Amy, temía por su hermanita aún cuando ella le decía una y otra vez que sabía cómo cuidarse._

_Una noche, Amy estaba durmiendo en su cama, estaba cansada. Silver entró a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y en su mano traía una navaja, él tenía que comprobar algo._

_Se acercó a donde estaba Amy durmiendo, apuntaba con su navaja al cuello de ella; él reaccionó cuando ella se despertó de golpe y agarró la mano de Silver que sujetaba la navaja. Los dos empezaron a forcejear, ella no iba a permitir que él pensara que no se podía cuidar. Amy, en un rápido movimiento, tiró a Silver al suelo y la navaja se cayó debajo de su cama, se puso encima de él impidiendo que volviera a agarrar la navaja._

_-La destreza y movimiento…-Empezó a hablar Silver por lo bajo._

_-No pasa si estoy dormida- Continuó ella._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…-_

_-Te adaptas o mueres- Terminó y ambos se pararon del suelo._

_Silver estaba satisfecho, ahora que sabía que Amy podía cuidarse hasta de noche mientras él estaba ausente._

_-Amy, ahora yo me voy de acá y no vuelvo hasta mañana en la noche._

_-¿Me tengo que preocupar?_

_-No. Ahora, vuelve a dormir.- Y con eso, Silver le dio un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto. Ella se volvió a acostar y escuchó el ruido del motor de la moto de Silver y se quedó dormida._

_Había amanecido, Amy estaba afuera jugando a las cartas con Rodrigo, él se lo había suplicado ya que Silver no estaba para jugar con él._

_-Listo, ya te gané- Le dijo Amy tirando una carta y viendo como nuevamente Rodri empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo.- Rodrigo, está empezando a oscurecer, ¿Dónde está Silver?_

_-¿El pequeño plateado? Hmmm, ní idea rosadita. No sé a dónde se fue ese chico._

_A los pocos segundos se larga a llover de golpe, no tuvieron más opción que entrar a la casa. Amy ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, tenía la confianza de que él iba a volver, pero algo le decía que eso no iba a pasar._

_Laura, al verla preocupada, le pide su ayuda en la cocina, haber si eso la hacía olvidarse un poco de él. Ya se estaba empezando a olvidar de su preocupación hasta que entra Dante, todo mojado, y agitado._

_-Dante ¿Dónde está Silver?- Preguntó Amy._

_-¡¿Qué no está acá con vos?_

_Amy, sin poder ser detenida por él, salió corriendo de la casa. Se estaba mojando toda, pero aún así no paraba. Logró salir de la villa y siguió corriendo hacia la ciudad. Vio en uno de los televisores, detrás de una gran vidriera, a un reportero anunciado un choque entre una moto y una camioneta._

_Ella escucho la calle y se dirigió hasta el lugar del choque. Llegó y vio a mucha gente rodeando la escena del crimen. Logró llegar hasta dónde estaba la policía trabajando, uno de ellos la detuvo._

_-El paso no está permitido._

_-¿Qué paso aquí?_

_-Un choque ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado?_

_-¿Y él chico de la moto?_

_-Acá no había nadie._

_Amy miró hacia el suelo y logró ver algunas manchas de sangre en la calle, a la moto tirada en el suelo, pero no había rastro de la camioneta. Sin darle importancia al policía, se dirigió a la moto para verificar que si sea del hermano, cosa que no esperaba._

_-¿Me estás desafiando eriza? Te dije que no está permitido el paso- Recalcó el policía acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Amy terminó de ver la moto dándose cuenta que era de Silver, se quedó pensativa, no tenía ninguna emoción en su rostro._

_Salió de su mente al sentir cómo era agarrada por la muñeca; sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Los otros oficiales notaron eso y fueron a ayudar a su compañero. Ella seguía sin moverse, no iba a atacar si ellos no lo hacían. Tres oficiales se dirigieron hacia ella con unas esposas en las manos, no tenía otra opción._

_Desde lo lejos, arriba de un edificio, un hombre gordo y pelado con unos binoculares, junto a un erizo negro con franjas celeste grisáceas, observaban la escena que Amy estaba armando en medio de la calle._

_-Tenías razón, es ella, Mephiles._

**Fin de FlashBack.**

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no siguió viviendo con los otros?- Preguntó el erizo azul.

-Cuando Eggman la encontró e convenció de que trabajara para ella, le dio muchos lujos, por ejemplo: una casa dónde ella no tenía que pagar alquiler ni nada de eso, que le repararan la moto de su hermano, que nunca le faltara nada…¿Querés que siga?- Preguntó Shadow.

-¿Por qué tuvo que mentirme?

-Faker, no es necesario que te enojés con ella, la historia terminó igual, nada más que es una versión diferente. Si no querés un problema con ella, será mejor que no abras la boca- Aconsejó.

**Con Amy:**

Ya había caminado por mucho tiempo, seguía buscado a ese tal "Ashura". Se detuvo al notar a un erizo negro con algo de verde acompañado por un grupo de chicos, según la descripción de Sonic, Ashura era así: negro y verde con un estilo callejero.

Se acercó a él, y el erizo, al verla, dibujo una sonrisa picarona en su rostro, no recordaba haber visto a alguien así desde hace mucho tiempo. Él se alejó de sus amigos, que lo miraban confundidos, y se acercó a ella.

-Hey, vos. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como vos en una villa tan peligrosa?- Empezó coqueteando.

-¿Vos sos Ashura?

-Valla, al parecer ya me conocés.

Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo al escuchar eso, lo aventó con mucha fuerza a una de las paredes más cercanas del lugar donde estaban.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué mosquito te picó?

-¿Conocés a un hombre gordo llamado Eggman y a un tal Mephiles?-Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. Notó cómo él no le respondía, seguro estaba tratando de formular una mentira instantánea.

-No me suenan, querida.

-Me estás mintiendo- Insistió.

-Yo no miento desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y a Silver the Hedgehog?- Ahí la cara del muchacho mostraba nerviosismo. Ella enseguida lo notó.- ¡VOS LO CONOCÉS! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!

Amy fue agarrado por la espalda gracias a uno de los amigos de él. Era un chico grande. La estaba sujetando por ambos brazos y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Empezó a patalear, pero le era imposible salir de su agarre.

-Eres fuerte, enserio, el aventón que me diste hace unos segundos hiso que me doliera toda la espalda.- Dijo acercándose a ella.

No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que aprovechar ese momento, vio que él estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella, utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía, y sin que él pudiera esquivarlo, le dio una patada en el mentón, provocando que él callera al suelo de forma brusca.

Después, con su otra pierna, hundió a esta en la panza del chico que la sujetaba. Este la soltó, y ella, al tocar suelo, se sacudió la ropa quitándose un poco de polvo. Vio una botella que estaba frente a ella en el suelo y pudo ver, en el reflejo del vidrio, cómo el tercer chico agarraba un fierro de por ahí y se acercaba a ella. "Pensá, Amy" se repetía una y otra vez notando cómo el otro se seguía acercando. Ya estaba bastante cerca le iba a dar un fierrazo por la cabeza, Amy logró agacharse, se paró y le agarró el palo.

**Con Sonic y Shadow:**

Ambos habían escuchado muchos ruidos en una zona y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar. Cuando llegaron vieron a Amy, con un fierro en su mano y a unos tres chicos tirados en el suelo, y unos de ellos era Ashura.

-Amy- llamó Shadow logrando la atención de ella.

-Ya lo tengo chicos. Ya sé donde se puede encontrar a Silver.

**All right. Acá termina el cap. Number 14. Espero que les haya gustado. See ya X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me quedó otro tiempito libre, así que acá les traigo el cap. Número 15. Disfrútenlo…**

_Aunque sea…¿Matar?_

Ahora sí, ahora sí estaba cerca de él; cerca para terminar todo y volver a su vida anterior. Ya para cuando volvieron a Station Square había oscurecido, los tres tenían que buscar un lugar para dormir. Amy no podía volver a su casa, seguro había policías que seguían buscado pistas, pero luego cambio de opinión al escuchar a Sonic decir que ya no había nadie en su casa.

Él la iba a acompañar a su casa hasta que recibió una llamada por parte de Tails, no tuvo más opción que volver a la agencia para cumplir con su trabajo. Shadow, por otra parte, la acompaño hasta su casa. El camino había sido muy silencioso, muy pocas veces se decían algo. Ni bien llegaron, Shadow se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, él sabía que ella necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas.

Al fin estaba en su casa, todo tranquilo, aunque un poco desordenada; se dirigió al garaje y notó a su moto, tal como la había dejado. Se dirigió nuevamente a la sala, todo desordenado, y no dudaba que también lo estaría las demás habitaciones. Fue para el baño y se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y prendió la tele, tal como lo hacía cada noche. Se alteró cuando escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta; estaba a punto de ir a buscar una pistola cuando escuchó la vos de su mejor amiga que la llamaba.

-_"Rouge"-_ Pensó, fue a abrir la puerta, y encontró a su amiga con la cara hecha un desastre, seguro que había llorado. La dejó pasar, pero Rouge la abrazó muy fuerte comenzando nuevamente a llorar. Amy, sin dejar de abrazarla, cerró con un pie la puerta y la guió hacia el sofá. Esperó hasta que ella se tranquilizara para poder hablar.- Rouge, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Amy, ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Justo a mí?- Empezó.

-Tranquilizate, esperame acá que te traigo algo para tomar.- Se paró y fue para la cocina, agarró un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a ella.- Toma, y trata de calmarte.- Dijo y vio como Rouge empezaba a tomar un poco de agua.- ¿Mejor?

-Amy… Knuckles terminó conmigo.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sí vos lo amabas, ¿Qué paso?

-Me descubrió, de alguna forma lo hiso, se enteró de todo. Me dijo que sí me volvía a ver no dudaría ponerme en prisión, pero me dejó ir.- Explicó empezando a derramar unas lágrimas.

-Hay, Rouge; así vos no podes pasar la noche, ¿Querés quedarte acá? Y de paso me haces un poco de compañía, con los chicos no podes hablar cosas de chicas.- Dijo, por suerte, eso le había sacado una sonrisa a ella.

-¿No te hago molestia?

-¿Cómo me vas a preguntar eso? Sos mí mejor amiga.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora; vos vas a subir a darte una ducha y vas a agarrar cualquier pijama mío para dormir, porque así yo no te puedo ver.- Rouge, rió y se fue arriba a hacer lo que Amy le había pedido.

Aunque se supone que iba a pasar la noche sola, un cambio de planes no te hacía nada. Fue hacia la cocina y abrió la heladera en busca en algo para que las dos puedan comer, cerró la puerta de la heladera al escuchar su teléfono, se fijó de quien era la llamada pero le decía _"número privado"_. Aún así contestó.

-¿Hola?

-_Amy_

-¿¡Silver!

-_Amy ¡¿Estás bien?_

_-_Silver ¿Dónde estás?

-_Amy, escuchame atentamente yo…- _Se corta

-¡Silver!...¡Silver!

-_Hola, mi querida Amy_- Se escuchó una vos diferente.

-¡Eggman!

-_Qué lindo que hallas podido escuchar nuevamente la voz de tu hermano ¿No crees?_

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-_Nada, solo lo dormí un poco, claro que con un poco de ayuda._

_-_Maldito

-_Guarda tus insultos para otra ocasión, esta vez te traigo un trato más efectivo, Amy. Uno que sí tendrá resultados._

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? Esta vez había escuchado a su hermano, ahora estaba hablando enserio. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, seguro que ella misma podía encontrarlo, pero Eggman ya lo tenía ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó al fin.

-_Necesito que mañana vengas nuevamente a la fábrica, sola, no quiero a nadie. Digamos a las ¿Tres de la tarde?_

_-_… Está bien.- Respondió y no escuchó nada más, había colgado. No sabía que iba a hacer, no se lo podía decir a nadie, porque sino no la iban a dejar sola. Salió de su mente al escuchar a su amiga que la llamaba.

-¿Quién era, Amy?

-Nadie… era equivocado.

Rouge no le dio importancia, aunque notó a su amiga un poco rara; Amy también notó la mirada de Rouge, tuvo que fingir para no armar sospecha, lo cual le funcionó. Las dos pasaron la noche en la sala viendo películas, riéndose y contándose cosas, cómo lo hacían casi todos los fines de semana antes de que ellas renunciaran a Eggman.

Ya había amanecido, pasaron otro rato hablando hasta que Rouge decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa a buscar su tarjeta de crédito, le preguntó a Amy si quería ir con ella al centro, pero le había dicho que no. Ambas se despidieron y Amy vio cómo su amiga salía volando del lugar. Cerró la puerta y dirigió su vista al reloj _"14:48"._ No le quedaba mucho tiempo, fue hacia su pieza y se vistió; una remera suelta blanca con un short oscuro y zapatillas; le gustaba el blanco y la ropa suelta. Se ató el cabello, fue hacia el garaje arrancó su moto y fue hacia la fábrica.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar, aún así, no podía bajar la guardia, podía ser que el gordo chiflado le estuviera esperando con alguna clase de trampa. Entró y fue corriendo hacía la oficina, quería terminar con esto. Abrió la puerta y encontró que todo estaba desordenado y algo oscuro, pero no había nadie. Se dio la vuelta enseguida, se detuvo instantáneamente al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

-¿Cómo te va, Amy?- Preguntó Eggman, saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Dónde está Silver?

-Todo a su tiempo.

-Pues yo no tengo tiempo para esto.

-Bueno, si vos lo querés así, sentate y vamos a hablar.- Dijo Egman, luego él se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio y vio cómo Amy seguía parada con los brazos cruzados.- O sino quedate parada.

-¿Dónde está?

-Que insistente, bueno, ya que estoy te lo voy a decir todo. Tengo un plan, si vos me das, yo te doy.

-¿Qué querés que te dé?

-Este botón que está acá puede enviar una señal al cuartel de G.U.N el cual vendrá ni bien lo presione. Cuando lo haga, muchos agentes van a venir y te van a encontrar a ti, no a mí.

-¿A dónde llega esto?

-Ellos no te van a llevar a prisión, sino a su agencia, ya sabes, donde tienen últimos proyectos, maquinas, armas, cosas del gobierno… y además la última esmeralda del Caos.

-¿Y luego?

-Haces lo tuyo, salís de su agarre, robas armas, matas a gente y salís de ahí, buscas cualquier forma de llegar a Central City, y me buscas en el edificio más alto de ahí; es muy simple.

-Yo no mato a nadie.

-Olvidate de la compasión, no quiero a nadie tras de ti, si te atrapan me atrapan a mí.

-No lo haré.

-¿Quieres a Silver?

-¡De este modo no!

-No hay de otra.- Amy se calló, no podía decir nada, estaba atrapada, si había vuelto a la fábrica era por algo, estuvo unos minutos pensando, agachó su cabeza ocultándosela a Eggman; estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que levantó su cabeza sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Eggman, al verla, sonrió, había logrado que ella haga lo que él esperaba, la tenía devuelta. Sacó de uno de sus cajones una pistola y se la entregó.- No me falles- Dijo, y luego presionó el botón que estaba arriba en su escritorio, enviando la señal al cuartel de G.U.N y mostrando que el plan acababa de iniciar. Se levantó de su silla, iba salir del edificio para dejar que Amy se encargara de todo, pero paró al escucharla.

-Eggman… si yo vuelvo y no me das lo que quiero, esta arma va a ser la encargada de matarte, dos balas en el pecho una en la cabeza, te lo juro.- Dijo sin voltearse a verlo, lo cual causo un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Amy escucho los pasos de Eggman cada vez más bajo, se estaba alejando del lugar, tenía un propósito para volver ahí, su hermano Silver valía cualquier cosa para ella. Se sentó en el escritorio, escuchando algunos vidrios romperse, los pasos de los agentes llegando a la oficina, estaban frente a la puerta _"Vengan por mí"._

Los agentes entraron a la oficina, armados y vieron a Amy, sentada tranquilamente en el escritorio, como si fuera a esperarlos. La agarraron y se la llevaron fuera del lugar. Ella no se resistía, se dejaba llevar, la subieron a una de sus camionetas y se la llevaron del lugar. Empezó a ver por la ventana, la ciudad se había terminado y ahora empezaban los campos, la estaban llevando a un campo de concentración, ahí la llevarían a que respondiera preguntas y seguro también la mantendrían encerrada. Llegaron a un edificio enorme, más grande que la última prisión en donde estuvo. Ahí no había prisioneros como la primera vez que fue arrestada, ahí había más policías armados, personas con trajes y maletines, militares y generales, con su uniforme verde y unas medallas a la altura de sus pechos.

La encerraron en una habitación de metal, todo era puro metal, la mesa era de metal, las paredes, el piso, el techo, la puerta, parecía una caja fuerte. Amy se sentó en la mesa de metal, y miro toda la habitación, era circular, color gris, como cualquier edificio de ultra protección era impecable, miró las paredes, en toda la pared había cámaras que grababan cada ángulo de ella, levantó la vista para el techo, también había una cámara ahí, cualquier movimiento era observado y estudiado, nada impresionante.

-Cámara oscura.

Amy miró hacia la puerta viendo como se abría dejando pasar a una mujer, la mandaron para hacerles preguntas, la mujer elegante se sentó junto a ella, se presentó.

-Dime, Amy ¿Por qué estabas ahí?- Preguntó suavemente. Amy se quedó callada, los ojos le empezaron a brillar y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer. Esta no hizo nada, solamente empezó a consolarla, en la mente de Amy todo estaba en blanco, era obvio que estaba fingiendo. La mujer tenía en su oreja un comunicador por donde escuchaba a sus compañeros diciéndole que tenga cuidado, aunque esa mujer siguió abrazándola. Uno de los compañeros de ella, en otra habitación, estaba observando lo que grababan las cámaras y llegó un momento en que dijo _"aborten"._

Tres oficiales, dos armados y uno que traía lo que parecía ser un suero para adormecerla, llegaron a la puerta y uno ordenó que abran la puerta. Amy que seguía llorando y abrazando a la mujer, escuchó como la llave era colocada en la abertura de la puerta, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y ahí fue cuando ella paró de llorar. Miró seriamente a la mujer, ella se sorprendió al verla como si no hubiera llorado, Amy con su mano le golpeó en la nuca dejándola inconsciente o muerta. Entraron más oficiales, ella los aventó hacia la mesa, quitándole sus armas y usándolas contra ellos y luego disparó a cada una de las cámaras de las paredes. La puerta había quedado abierta, y ella escapó, se escuchó por todo el edificio una alarma ruidosa. Todos los militares salieron con sus armas por todo el edificio, los metales del suelo resonaban con cada paso que ellos daban. Amy dobló en una esquina notando como las personas pasaban de largo. Fue en sentido contrario al de los agentes, iba caminando con paso acelerado, llegó a lo que parecía un túnel enorme, miró hacia atrás y vio a varios hombres persiguiéndola, empezó a correr.

Una pared bajaba del techo, eso iba a impedir la continuidad del paso de ella, pero Amy corrió y se deslizó antes de que la pared impidiera que continuara, corrió hacia cada unas de las aberturas que había en las paredes o en el suelo. Llegó a una de las habitaciones donde mostraban otra puerta enorme, era la puerta por donde ella había entrado al edificio, corrió hacia esta, la abrió y vio que podía escapar. Sus ilusiones se acabaron al recordar las esmeraldas del Caos. Se dio la vuelta y corrió nuevamente dentro del edificio. Se subió a uno de los conductos de ventilación como siempre lo hacía. Se bajó en una habitación grande, tanto como la del museo que había robado tiempo atrás, nada más que era una oficina. Vio una caja fuerte, no podía abrirla así nomás; fue a un escritorio sacó de un cajón una llave pequeña, era un idiota el que la dejó ahí, y abrió la caja fuerte. De ahí notó un objeto envuelto en una tela marrón.

Agarró el objeto y le sacó la envoltura, era la esmeralda que le faltaba. Iba a salir por la única puerta de entrada y salida, cambio de opinión al notar como varios agentes entraban por esa puerta. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia uno de los ventanales de una pared, siguió corriendo, cuando ella hizo contacto con el vidrio, este se rompió; ella y varios trozos de vidrios cayeron del edificio a una altura de tres pisos. Amy aterrizó en el suelo como si nada y empezó a correr hacia un lado del edificio.

Llegó a un estacionamiento, ahí había un agente bebiendo de una botella sentado en su moto. Amy se acercó mostrando su arma, este, desarmado, le entregó la llave de la moto. Ella sin decir nada, las tomó y se marchó con esa moto.

**-.-.-.- **

Había llegado rápidamente al cuartel de G.U.N, cuando entró vio un desastre, había médicos por todas partes, muchos oficiales heridos, sangre; parecía que una bestia hubiera destrozado todo el lugar. Ni bien un comandante lo vio se dirigió hacia él.

-Agente Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Solo dígame Sonic.

-Sonic… le tenemos que decir que…

-¿Qué pasó acá?

-Fue esa chica, señor Sonic.

-¿Qué chica?

-Una eriza, rosada, cabello largo, ojos jades, tal vez un poco menor que usted.

-Amy, ¿Dónde se fue?- Preguntó plasmado.

-No lo sabemos, señor Sonic, simplemente la encontramos, la trajimos acá, ella lastimó a todos aquí, se robó una esmeralda del Caos y huyó con una moto. Por suerte no mató a nadie.

-¡Sonic!- Llamaron una voces conocidas para él.

-Blaze, Knuckles.

-Sonic, ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE SE TE ESCAPARA!- Gritó Knuckles.

-¡No se me escapó! Ella no haría algo como esto.

-¿Podrías dejar de confiar en ella? Amy nunca cambiaría.

-No sabes nada de ella.

-Sonic, vos tampoco sabes mucho de ella, creo que no hay que continuar con esto.

Él se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido. Había descubierto todo lo que a ella le había pasado, y no fue agradable; también sabía por cuales razones hacía todo esto, pero llegar a tal punto de herir a mucha gente solo por alguien, seguro que ella quería mucho a Silver. Lo peor de todo era que ella le gustaba.

**-.-.-.-.- **

Llegó a Central City, dejó a un lado la moto y caminó por el centro, veía cada uno de los edificios que estaban por ahí. Notó un auto muy particular estacionado frente un edificio enorme, se dirigió a este y entró, llamó a un elevador y marcó el último piso, haber si era ahí donde todo esto podía terminar.

**Ahhh, esta vez fue largo…Fiu xD, tardé un "poquititito". Bueno, les digo See ya X3 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my friends, ¿Todo bien? Pues yo les tengo una sorpresita, ¡ÚLTIMO DÍA DE CLASES! WOOHOOO! (Y lo mejor es que no me llevo ninguna) Así que, NO HAY ESCUELA EN VERANO. **

**-¡MÍ VERANO! **

**-¡**_**MY BEAUTIFUL SUMMER**_** (Inglés)! **

**-¡**_**MANO TIK VASARA**_** (Italiano)! **

**-¡**_**MON ÉTÉ ENSOLEILLÉ**_** (Francés)! **

**-¡****, что учителя не ебать меня**** (Ruso)!**

**-¿¡****Jag hörde Paul! (Sueco)**

**¡TOMA DIRECTORA! ¡AHÍ LO TENES EN TU CARA!... ejem, te veré en comienzos de clases del siguiente año bigotuda… eeh, digo, directora n.n. **

**Bueno, los dejo con el cap. Número 16, capítulos finales acercándose amigos, disfrútenlo…**

_Amigos_

Ni bien el elevador se detuvo, sintió como su corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza; salió del ascensor y miró para ambos lados del enorme corredor, Eggman no le había dicho cual era la habitación, tendría que buscarla por sí misma. Buscaba la habitación correcta, miraba cada puerta con la vista, según Eggman, él debía de haber dejado algún indicio para saber cual era; pero no había nada, todas eran iguales, no había nada diferente en cada unas, todas estaban separadas a la misma distancia y cada una tenía una placa pegada con un número; igual que cada hotel lujoso.

Volvió a dar la vuelta por el lugar, miró hacia el frente, y de una esquina que llevaba a otro pasillo, vio al erizo que se encontró la otra vez, Ashura. Dio media vuelta, no quería toparse con ese tipo, iba a doblar en la otra esquina pero apareció otro de los amigos del erizo verde con negro. Ahora, un poco asustada y desconfiada, se dirigió a una puerta cualquiera, pero antes de que tocara la perilla, la puerta se abrió dejando notar al otro compañero de Ashura que se quedó frente a Amy con cara de pocos amigos.

Retrocedió un poco quedándose justo en medio del corredor, los tres la tenían rodeada, uno en frente, otro atrás y otro en uno de sus costados. 3 contra 1, no era justo, aunque ya era bastante común para ella.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Empezó a buscar por toda la agencia con ayuda de sus amigos, en cada rincón en donde ella había pasado. Era imposible que no haya dejado una pista, cualquier cosa. Simplemente era impresionante. Había llamado a Tails para preguntarle lo de la moto que ella le había robado a un oficial, aún no recibía noticias de su amigo; estaba alterado. Todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía hacer nada. No sabía donde se había dirigido, o para que quería la esmeralda del Caos. Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, viendo como aún había enfermeros y gente herida que pasaban frente a él.

Inmediatamente, al sentir su teléfono vibrar, contestó con mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Sonic, ya localizamos la moto. Ahora se supone que está en frente a un edificio en Central City. _

-Más especifico.

-_El de la calle principal, el más alto de todo Central City_.

-¿Desde cuándo entró?

-_Según las cámaras, hace unos 15 minutos._

-Bien, entró hace poco, significa que va a tardar en salir de ahí. Tails, necesito que me hagas un favor.

_-¿Cuál?_

-Quiero que envíes pocas tropas a ese edificio, que no sean muy obvios, levantarían sospechas por parte de Eggman, lo cual lo haría escapar. También quiero que vayas con el Tornado X, ahora les voy a decir a Knuckles y Blaze que te acompañen. No quiero a nadie herido.

-_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

-Yo los alcanzaré ni bien encuentre a alguien.- Y sin despedirse, Sonic colgó y se dirigió a sus compañeros, estos dos se dirigieron a Sonic ni bien lo vieron.

-Sonic, al fin encontramos algo que nos puede servir.- Habló Blaze.

-No importa, ya sé donde se encuentra en este momento. Quiero que ustedes dos vayan a donde está Tails y lo acompañen a Central City, yo los alcanzo luego. -No le dijeron nada, no podían, en este tiempo de tensión no. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la agencia donde seguro que Tails los estaría esperando para irse, antes de salir, Knuckles se dio la vuelta.

-Hey, no te metas en más líos.- Le dijo causando una sonrisa por parte del erizo.

Una vez que los vio salir de la agencia, el desapareció del lugar con su súper velocidad dirigiéndose a Station Square. Se alejó de la agencia, y llegó rápidamente al lugar, esquivaba cada vehículo o personas que se les cruzaban en el camino. Se detuvo en frente de lo que era la antigua Fábrica de Eggman, lo cual tenía la puerta abierta. Fue por todos los pasillos, todo estaba abierto y no había ningún mueble, seguro que al que los agentes descubrieran donde se ocultaba ese gordo, no era mala idea cambiar de escondite. Entró en la oficina principal y ahí encontró al sujeto que buscaba lo cual llevaba compañía.

-No tardaste en venir, faker.

-Era muy obvio que alguien te encontrara aquí; este es el primer lugar en donde tú buscarías a Eggman.

-La controló.

-Ya sé, y también sé donde se encuentran ambos.

-En el edificio más alto de toda Central City.- Se unió Rouge.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-No somos tontos, faker. Ese edificio es el segundo donde Eggman se ocultaría.

-¿Y por qué no fueron antes a ese lugar envés de venir aquí?

-Pensamos que tal vez hubiéramos podido llegar antes de que comenzara todo esto.

-Bueno, eso ya no interesa. Rouge, serías de gran ayuda sí acompañaras a mis amigos a Central City.

-Ahí va a estar Knuckles ¿Acaso no te lo contó?

-Sí, sí, el me lo dijo hace poco. Pero eso tampoco importa ¿Qué? ¿No harías nada por tu amiga?

-…Los veo en Central City.- Dijo dando a comprender de que lo haría y salió volando por una de las ventanas del lugar.

Habían quedado ellos dos solos, sin decirse nada, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar. Por toda la ciudad se notaba como pasaban una estela azul con dorada, ambas a la par. De vez en cuando cambiaban miradas, pero ninguna palabra. Y así duro hasta que se empezaron a adentrar en Central City.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Había logrado noquear a uno de ellos, aunque le costó aún no podía dejar de bajar la guardia; solamente por distraerse por un momento, Ashura la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola retroceder haciéndola golpearse contra la pared. El más grande agarró a Amy del cuello impidiendo que respirara; sin que él lo impidiera, ella lo pateó en la entrepierna logrando que la soltara. Ashura se acercó y ella le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. El compañero que había noqueado anteriormente había aparecido atrás de ella. Amy uso una patada para alejarlo, otra vez Ashura intento golpearla, ella, solamente con una mano detuvo ese golpe y le dio un codazo un el mentón. El más grande se acercó y la empujo con toda su fuerza.

Había perdido el equilibrio, el erizo negro y verde la agarró por la espalda, permitiendo que uno de los otros la golpeara en el estomago y en la cara. Amy, para librarse de su agarre, inclinó fuertemente la cabeza para atrás, golpeándola con la frente de Ashura y usando su codo para golpear la cara del idiota que la había golpeado. Agarró del bolcillo del erizo herido una navaja y se la clavó en la pierna del gran sujeto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los tres ya estaban en piso.

Respiró hondo, le faltaba el aire, después de que terminara esto no iba a volver a hacer nada parecido. Sin que se diera cuenta fue empujada a una habitación. Todo era iluminado por la puerta de vidrio, que daba a una terraza, que dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Amy no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezad a oscurecer, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba en ese momento. Podía escuchar pasos resonar por todo el lugar, pero no lograba ver a nadie, de la nada, sintió un leve golpe en su mejilla derecha y luego vio como una figura apareció frente a ella.

-No sabía que irías a escaparse tan fácilmente de el cuartel de G.U.N, debo admitir que me sorprende.- Hablo irónicamente.

-Mephiles.

-Al parecer viniste por tu hermano. Hablando de Hermanos ¿No viste a Shadow?-

-No lo vi desde que hablé con tu estúpido jefe.

-¿Y la esmeralda?

-Yo solo se la daría a Eggman. Acordé verlo a él, no a ti.

-Que testaruda, dame la esmeralda.

-No lo haré hasta que encuentre a mi hermano.

-Mira, niña. Yo no tengo mucha paciencia, y menos con chicos insolentes, como vos.

-Voy a matar a Eggman por esto.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Él miró a Amy por unos momentos con cara de asesino, dio un paso atrás al casi recibir un golpe por parte de ella.-¡ENTONCES SERÁ A LA FUERZA!

Mephiles le empezó a golpear haciéndola retroceder con cada golpe. Ella quedó junto a la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, y esta se abrió ni bien hiso contacto con Amy. Ella cayó para atrás, su espalda tocó la baranda. Miró para abajo, era igual como la vez que había quedado con Sonic arriba del andamio hace unos días, nada más que esta vez el edificio era más alto y todo estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Lástima que mueras antes que tu hermano, hubiera sido un maravilloso momento ver el reencuentro de Silver contigo.- Puso su mano en la garganta de ella y la empujaba mucho más al borde de la terraza. Con su otra mano, sacó de la campera de Amy la esmeralda que estaba buscando hace rato.- Lo lamento, en realidad, no.- Dijo para empujarla del borde. La baranda, al ser muy baja, no pudo retenerla, solamente la hiso tropezarse y hacerla caer del edificio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Se había reunido con los compañeros de Sonic, lo cual había sido incomodo para ella y Knuckles. Se pusieron de acuerdo en ir allá solamente para ayudar a Sonic y a Amy. Todos salieron en el tornado X, menos Rouge, ella extendió sus alas y se le adelanto al avión. Todos pudieron notar, al empezar a volar por Central City, dos estelas que pasaban a toda velocidad por toda la ciudad, dándose cuenta de que eran Shadow y Sonic.

Rouge siguió volando sin darle importancia a ellos, y se empezó a adelantar mucho más. Voló sobre los edificios, viendo el más grande de todos y notando a una figura muy particular en la terraza del piso más alto.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora sí iba a morir, estaba cayendo a toda velocidad, no podía pararlo. Dejó de mirar al suelo, llegó a ver algo que se acercaba a ella, hasta que notó que era su amiga, extendió sus brazos más al cielo y estas fueron agarradas fuertemente. Sintió como dejaba de caer y era sostenida por Rouge. Ambas descendieron a la calle, Amy la abrazó al tocar el suelo. Y en eso, llegan los demás. Shadow se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y a sacudió un poco.

-¿¡En qué pensabas?

-Shadow… Yo, no sé.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Sí, Sonic. Yo estoy…

Sin que nadie lograra percatarse, el suelo empezó a temblar. Todos intentaban mantenerse de pie; los vehículos que pasaban por ahí se sacudían. De la nada, en la mitad de la gran avenida, el suelo se empezó a romper, grietas llegaban a los pies de todos. La grieta se hizo tan grande hasta lograr ser un agujero y de ahí salió un robot gigante, donde arriba de este se encontraba Eggman.

-¡Ja!, gracias por la última esmeralda, Amy. Sin ella, este robot no podría funcionar.

-Espera un momento- Dijo Blaze- ¡Chicos! Esa es el robot de G.U.N que habían robado tiempo atrás. Esa máquina había sido un desastre total, tanto que cancelaron. ¿Cómo pudo hacer que funcionara?

-La verdad, pequeña idiota, esta máquina la reformé toda. Y al final, tener a una eriza tonta que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, me sirvió de algo. Sin ella no hubiera hecho esta belleza.

El robot levantó un cañón laser apuntando hacia todos ellos. Todos dieron pasos para atrás. El fondo del cañón empezó a brillar con intensidad, ahora no sabían cómo salir de esta.

**Continuara…**

**Ahhh… y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, uno de los primeros capítulos finales está terminado. Espero que les haya gustado. **

_**Dark-Angel-Amy: **_**adivinaste sobre lo de la peli, es que me encantan las pelis de crimen :3. Pero aún te voy a dejar que adivines cual es la película xD, yo no te voy a decir nadita n.n.**

**See ya X3.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, enserio perdón por no haber escrito antes, pero tengo una excusa por mi retraso:**

**Bueno, lo que pasa es que después de haber escrito el cap. 16, mi hermano me pidió devuelta la netbook, yo se la di u.u . A la mañana siguiente, yo se la pedí nuevamente, y él me la dio, pero no tenía batería; entonces le pregunté donde estaba el cargador :/ . Buscamos y buscamos y no lo encontramos ¬¬ , lo vengo a encontrar este sábado. Y no pude escribir porque justo ese día me fui de viaje, y no había internet en la cabaña T.T**

**Okey, sin más que contar, aquí les dejo el cap. Número 17.**

_Te vuelvo a ver_

Antes de que el cañón disparara, todos reaccionaron y esquivaron el rayo. El robot seguía haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez; a todos les estaba empezando a cansar todo ese asunto. Sonic se hiso una bola y giro hacia el robot gigante a toda velocidad, sorpresivamente, al hacer contacto con el gigante de acero, a este no le causó ningún daño. Cuando el erizo azul tocó el suelo, el puño gigante de aquel robot lo golpeó, haciendo que Sonic choque contra un edificio.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, no podían detenerlo con nada. Al rato, llegaron las tropas de G.U.N que Tails había llamado desde hace rato, lo cual no dañaban ni con sus armas a ese robot. Rouge salió volando contra el gigante, este logró golpearla al igual que a Sonic, nada más que ella cayó a la calle, causándole gran dolor en la zona del golpe. Otra vez este iba a intentar golpearla, el puño de acero se dirigió rápidamente al suelo donde estaba Rouge, pero antes de impactar contra ella, algo lo detuvo.

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al enterarse quien había anulado el ataque. Knuckles, con una fuerza sobrehumana, con ambas manos, detenía la mano gigante de fierro.

-¿¡Qué estás esperando? ¡Salí de acá!- Le gritó Knuckles a Rouge, haciendo entender de que ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo.

Amy le hiso una señal a Shadow y corrió a ayudar a Rouge a salir de ahí. El erizo negro, al notar la señal de su amiga, se deslizó por debajo del robot quedando detrás de él. Empezó a subir por la espalda del robot sin que este se diera cuenta, pero fue derribado por un golpe que lo hiso caer al suelo, cuando logró recuperarse, notó a Mephiles que estaba delante de él, seguro que él había sido el encargado de que no pudiera llegar arriba del robot en donde estaba Eggman.

Todos seguían igual, Tails estaba en el Tornado X disparándole al robot, Blaze también estaba arriba del Tornado, ayudando lanzando fuego a través de sus manos. Shadow estaba ocupado con su hermano; y Rouge, Amy y Sonic hacían intentos en vano de poder dañar al robot.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Amy.

-Dale una mano a Shadow, yo voy a seguir intentando.- Sugirió Sonic.

Amy fue en donde se encontraban Shadow y Mephiles, vio cómo el hermano mayor le daba un golpe en la cara, haciendo que su amigo retrocediera y callera al suelo aturdido. Ella, así nomás al notar aquello, se subió a la espalda de Mephiles y con uno de sus brazos empezó a ahorcarlo.

-¡Maldito gótico, dejá a Shadow tranquilo!- Gritaba Amy aún apretando más la garganta de él.

-_"Sigue viva"_- Pensó. Luego de unos segundos de forcejear, él logró tirarla al suelo fuertemente quedado casi cerca de Shadow.- Niña estúpida, lo único que hacés es complicar mi trabajo.

-¿Lista?- Le susurró Shadow a ella.

-¡Vamos!- Ambos se pararon rápidamente y sin que él o notara, los dos lograron golpearlo, haciendo ahora que él se callera al suelo.- Shadow, por favor, ve a ayudar a Sonic, vos sos muy fuerte cómo él; si ustedes se unen es posible que logremos algún resultado contra el robot.- Le sugirió Amy.

Shadow se iba a dirigir a donde estaba Sonic, pero el sonido de unos disparos lo alertaron, el retrocedió dos pasos, las balas habían impactado en el suelo justo en frete de él.

-Eso no, esto es entre vos y yo, Shadow.- Dijo Mephiles manteniendo su cara de pocos amigos.

-Amy, vete- Ordenó de inmediato Shadow dándole la espalda a Amy.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo me voy a qu…

-¡Te acabo de decir que te vayas de aquí!- Giró un poco la cabeza para verla, se miraba enojado; Amy nunca lo había visto así, no quería reconocerlo, pero se parecía a Mephiles.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y corrió hacia Rouge y Knuckles, alejándose de la pelea familiar de su amigo. Llegó al lado de su amiga, ella estaba cansada, al igual que todos.

-Rouge, ¿Averiguaste algo?

-Según Tails, si o si tenemos que llegar a los controles para poder detenerlo.

-¿Ya lo intentaron?

-Claro que sí, pero nos salió igual que a Tails; ese robot hace lo que sea para que nadie llegué hasta donde están los controles.- Respondió Knuckles.

-Jojojojo, ¿Ya vieron? Es imposible que le hagan daño a esta preciosidad- Rió Eggman.

-Amy, tenemos que hacer algo ¿No se te ocurre nada?- Preguntó Rouge sabiendo que a Amy se le ocurren ideas cuando le convienen.

-No lo sé, creo que tal vez podríamos…- Cayó al ver hacia arriba. Notó al edificio por el cual ella casi cae, era unos metros más altos que el robot; y una idea, algo arriesgada, se formó en su cabeza- Rouge, creo que ya se me ocurrió algo, pero necesito mucha ayuda por parte de todos ustedes.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Díganles a todos que distraigan al robot- Ordenó y se fue corriendo directamente al edificio.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Rouge. Sonic al notar que Amy se separaba de su amiga, se acercó a Rouge.

-¿Qué se le ocurrió?- Preguntó.

-Solamente ayúdanos a distraerlo.- Respondió, estiró sus alas y empezó a volar frente al robot.

Entro al edificio, y subió por las escaleras, ya que los elevadores estaban fuera de servicio después de que el robot cortara los cables de electricidad. Se estaba cansando, estaba por el séptimo piso, y miró por una de las ventanas, aún faltaba para ver la parte de arriba del robot. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras; llegó al piso número 12, miró por la ventana para ver por dónde iba, solamente por la mitad.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Había recibido varios golpes por parte de Mephiles, aunque el mismo era su hermano, a él no le importaba si moría o no. Le había acertado un golpe que lo había dejado aturdido, fue entonces cuando Shadow volteo a ver a un lugar en especifico, y vio cómo Amy entraba al mismo edificio, él ya se imaginaba lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Eggman seguía confiado, él miró en donde estaban todos, y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien; empezó a buscar por todos lados desesperado. En los controles del robot tenía un radar **(N/A: no se cómo se llaman; pero creo que son como esas máquinas que usan los militares, creo que son las cámaras infra-rojas ¿No?)**, en la pantalla notó que en unos de los edificios, que estaban en la zona, se notaba como alguien estaba corriendo de piso en piso, acercó un poco más la imagen, parecía ser Amy. Él rápidamente comenzó a apretar varios de los controles del robot; el gigante de metal movió su gran brazo y golpeó una y otra vez al edificio donde ella se encontraba.

Toda la estructura comenzó a temblar, los vidrios que estaban cerca de ella comenzaron a romperse, y las paredes a derrumbarse, ni podía mantener el equilibrio. Sonic y Shadow se miraron y corrieron hacia el robot. Esta vez, el robot, al no poder hacer ambas cosas a la vez, no pudo detener que ambos erizos casi lleguen a los controles. Shadow agarró uno de los brazos de Sonic y lo impulso hacia el edificio. Sonic logró entran al lugar desde una ventana con los vidrios rotos. Seguro que solamente estaba unos pocos pisos más abajo que Amy.

Subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, pero al menos el robot había dejado de golpear el edificio. Con su velocidad subió casi todas las escaleras, vio a Amy y sin detenerse la agarró y corrió hasta una de las terrazas. Saltó del balcón y calló en un andamio.

-Sonic…

-Amy ¿Esto no te trae alguna clase de recuerdo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa dejando a Amy sorprendida, aún en los momentos más críticos, él siempre buscaba algo positivo. Además lo que él decía era verdad, la otra vez cuando Sonic la perseguía, ambos habían quedado en un andamio; nada más que ahora, al andamio se le cortaron las cuatros cuerdas y ambos empezaron a caer. Segundos después, los dos escucharon la voz de alguien que los llamaban.

-¡Sonic, sostente!- Gritó Tails desde su Tornado X mientras Blaze lanzaba una escalera de cuerdas lo suficientemente cerca que los dos la atrapen.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya, desde su robot gigante, Eggman observaba cómo dos de los compañeros de Sonic, los salvaba a ambos a través de su avión.

-¡No, no, NO! ¡Tan cerca! ¡TAN CERCA ESTABA DE ELIMINARLOS!- Gritaba Eggman eufóricamente sin percatarse de que tenía más problemas que ese.

-Empeza a preocuparte por cosas más importantes que esa - Eggman giró lentamente viendo a Shadow con los brazos cruzados.

-Vos no sos una amenaza, este robot es tan potente que nadie podría destruirlo.

-Será mejor que pares esto ahora.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- Eggman, aún sin darle la espalda, presionó uno de los botones que estaban detrás de él y de una de las partes del robot, salieron dos brazos mecánicos, ambos tomaron a Shadow por sorpresa y hicieron una descarga eléctrica contra él, lo cual lo dejó inconsciente. Eggman volteó a un lado y se encontró con Mephiles.

**-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Los dos están bien?- Preguntó Blaze a Sonic y Amy.

-Sí, Blaze; aunque, aún no sabemos qué hacer con ese robot.- Respondió Sonic.

-Tenemos que volver a intentarlo, estoy segura que funcionaría, Sonic.

-No lo creo, Amy. La estructura está muy dañada; si Eggman se enterara que lo haríamos de nuevo, volvería a golpear el edificio y este ya no puede aguantar más.

-Pero si llegamos a los controles lograríamos hacer algo con el robot.- Insistió la eriza.

-Em, diculpen que me entrometa pero, Sonic, tu y Shadow son rápidos, ustedes pueden llegar a donde está Eggman sin mucha dificultad.- Interfirió Tails empezado a aterrizar.

Los dos erizos bajaron del avión, el detalle de Tails tenía mucha importancia, solamente tenían que encontrar a Shadow e idear un plan rápido, Sonic se fue por un lado y Amy por el otro. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, del edificio salió un erizo ya olvidado, Ashura, con algunos pocos golpes notables buscaba con la mirada al causante de aquel dolor. Divisó a unos metros de dónde el estaba, a una eriza color rosa que estaba de espaldas contra él; ya sin nada que lo detuviera, con una daga en su mano, fue hacia ella sigilosamente; ya cerca de ella, la agarró por la espalda y puso la daga en su garganta.

-Al final no te libraste de mí ¿Eh?- Se rió por lo bajo y apretó más el cuello de Amy cada vez dejándola con poco aire. Cuando parecía que iba a perder la conciencia, sintió cómo ya la daga no hacia contacto con su cuello y ella recuperaba el aire. Volteó a ver qué había pasado, y cuando vio quien la había ayudado, sintió cómo se quedaba paralizada.

**Continuara…**

**Fiu… ¡AL FIN! Tardé 3 días en hacer esta chotada, la continuaría; pero son las 01:00 a.m., estoy en un colectivo, yendo a mi ciudad con mi mamá después de un viaje, voy a tardar 40 minutos más en obtener internet para subir este cap. Y ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN BATERÍA EN LA NETBOOK, así que: perdón si está horrible el cap T.T. Pero en el viaje casi no pude tocar la netbook, culpen a mi mamá, a mí no.**

**(¡SOLO ME QUEDA UN 8% DE BATERÍA! D:) See ya x3**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Perdón?... Bien ¬¬, lamento haber tardado 8 siglos en actualizar, lo que pasa es que vivo pensando en este cap. Y cuando estoy a punto de escribirlo, no se me ocurre nada :(**

**Además, creo que arruiné la historia con lo del robot y todo eso T.T (Error de principiante, lo siento T.T). Solo quiero terminar esta chotada para sacarme un peso de encima y elegir entre dos historias que tengo en la cabeza desde hace un milenio.**

**Bueno, acá les dejo el cap. Número 18…**

_Bueno y malo_

Miró con asombro a la persona que la había salvado, no sabía que decir o que hacer, pero no importó, ya que él la empezó a abrazar, cosa que ella correspondió. Inmediatamente, pocas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos, lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si no quisiera que se separara de ella.

-Tranquila, Amy, ya estoy aquí.- Le susurró delicadamente el erizo plateado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Desde el robot, Mephiles, miraba con desprecio y asombro al erizo plateado.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Se escapó! ¿Cómo?- Gritaba Eggman al notar lo que estaba viendo Mephiles.

-Hmp. Al final logró salirse de ese lugar, que rata tan escurridiza.- Habló el erizo sin ninguna importancia.- Que patético.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver si siguen así después de esto.- Dijo Eggman empezando a presionar varios de los botones que estaba ahí.

El robot movió su cañón hacia ellos dos y disparó. Eggman miró con rostro triunfante, ese gesto fue cambiado cuando vio a ambos erizos, levitando, arriba del cañón del gigante de metal con un aura azul turquesa rodeándolos.

-Te olvidaste que ese erizo sabe usar la telequinesis.- Habló Mephiles.

-¡Cállate! Esto aún no ha terminado.- Volvió a presionar otros botones. Amy y su compañero, que aún seguían levitando, se percataron, pero tarde, que la mano libre del robot los golpeó a ambos, haciendo que se chocaran contra uno de los edificios, que aún seguía en pie, y luego con su gigante mano, los aprisionó contra la pared de la estructura, cada vez apretando más.

**-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Amy!- Gritó Sonic y corrió hacia donde estaba el robot aprisionándolos. Rouge y Knuckles también se había dado cuenta, e hicieron lo mismo que el erizo azul. La murciélago fue la primera en llegar, se paró en la mano del robot, quedando frente a su compañera y un total desconocida ella. Luego llegaron Knuckles y Sonic, que con esfuerzo lograron subirse al brazo del robot.

-Vamos a sacarte Amy.- Habló Sonic forcejeando junto a Knuckles. Amy también trataba de salirse de su agarre, paró al ver a alguien atrás de sus amigos, sus ojos representaban miedo, vio a Mephiles también en el brazo del robot, pero varios metros de distancia detrás de ellos, solo Amy lo veía. Mephles le sonreía con maldad, también pudo divisar que traía a Shadow agarrado de su remera, cada vez lo acercaba más a la orilla del robot, Amy le negó con la cabeza, lo cual no le funcionó, ya que Mephiles lo había soltado.

-¡Rouge, ayudalo!- Le gritó Amy a su amiga.

Rouge volteó y vio como Shadow caía, ella saltó y voló hacia donde estaba su compañero, logrando agarrarlo de las manos, evitando que impactara con el suelo. Aterrizó y recostó a su compañero, y este recién empezaba a abrir sus ojos. Amy volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Mephiles, pero el ya no estaba.

-Sonic, ve a los controles.

-¿Podes con esto?

-Sí, andá.

Cuando entró, se encontró a Eggman frente a una computadora, presionando cada tecla, y varios códigos aparecían en la pantalla. Eggman se volteó y lo miró, no sin antes presionar uno de los botones de ahí.

Sonic estaba a punto de atacar, pero escuchó unos ruidos metálicos detrás de él, miró hacia atrás y ahí había dos pinzas metálicas, se fijó un poco más y ahí se dio cuenta que si esas pinzas lo tocaban, iba a recibir una descarga eléctrica. Las pinzas se movieron rápidamente hacia él, por suerte las podía esquivar mientras Eggman se reía, en un intento, una de las pinzas chocó contra la mesa de controles. De todos los controles empezaron a salir chispas.

Ahí fue cuando Eggman borró su sonrisa y empezó a preocuparse. En ese momento Sonic salió del lugar.

Gracias a que los controles recibieron una descarga, el robot retiro su mano que aprisionaba a ambos erizos. Todos se reunieron en donde estaban Shadow y Rouge, viendo cómo el robot comenzaba a sobrecargarse, de pronto todos empezaron a sentir como gotas de agua empezaban a caer, iba a llover.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Preguntó Shadow al notar al robot enloquecer.

-El robot recibió una descarga eléctrica en los controles.

-¡¿Qué!

-¿Es algo malo?

-¡Eres un idiota, Faker! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?

-Shadow, tranquilo.- Trató de calmarlo Rouge.

-¡Nada de tranquilo! El robot no tiene que recibir ningún daño, tiene que ser desactivado.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa cosa funciona con las esmeraldas del Caos, para poder vencerlo, teníamos que retirar las esmeraldas de los controles, pero ya que estos recibieron una descarga, las esmeraldas, que estaban ahí también debieron recibir esa descarga.- Explicó Shadow.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Las esmeraldas, al recibir esa descarga, debieron sobrecargar su poder, asegurando una gran explosión, pero sería así si estuvieran las 7 juntas.- Se unió Tails.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si las sacamos del robot?- Preguntó Amy.

-Igual habría una explosión, pero no muy grande, sería algo indefensa si no hay alguien cerca.

-Pero igual, si al menos retiramos aunque sea una, la explosión no sería grande.

-Exacto.

-Bien… Cúbranme- Dijo Amy antes de salir corriendo hacia el robot, pero fue detenida por Shadow.

-No iras.

-Shadow, no estoy para juegos.

-¡Yo tampoco! Si retiras aunque sea una esmeralda, adelantarías la explosión y no saldrías viva de ahí.

-De todas formas va a explotar.

-Amy…

-Eres muy difícil de matar, Shadow- Se escucho la voz de Mephiles detrás de ellos. Shadow volteó para verlo, Amy retrocedió unos pasos, aprovechando la distracción de Shadow, y luego miró a los demás que estaban distraídos, aprovechó y salió corriendo del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Entró nuevamente por el edificio por el cual casi muere, subía por las escaleras y corría por los pasillos, lo hacía lo más rápido que podía, llegó a una puerta que daba a la parte más alta del edificio, la tiró de una patada, una vez ahí, se acercó hacia el borde, viendo a pocos metros debajo de ella al gigante robot, empezó a dudar si podía hacerlo, pero igualmente, retrocedió unos pasos del borde, una vez lo bastante lejos, corrió hacia la orilla y saltó lo más alto posible, cayendo hacia el robot.

**Continuara…**

**Muy trucho ¿No? Bueno, esto es así, ya falta poquito para el final.**

**See ya x3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas a todos ¿Me tardé? (Es muy obvio). Nada que contar.**

**Empecemos, capitulo 19…**

_Te lo mereces_

Saltó hacia el robot como si nada, logró aterrizar en lo que parecía ser el hombro mecánico, aunque casi se resbalaba a causa de la lluvia. Entró en donde estaban los mandos, estaba todo oscuro, pero se podía notar como salían chispas de todos los controles, empezó a buscar las esmeraldas, pero no las encontraba en ningún lugar, paró al recordar a Eggman, miró para unos de las mesas de controles, y debajo de estas estaba él, arreglando los cables de ahí, haciendo un intento en vano para poder hacer que todo el mecanismo se recuperara.

Amy, con su mano mojada, agarró el pie de Eggman, y jaló, Provocando que él saliera debajo de los controles, este, al verla, tragó saliva.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Rouge dejó por unos segundos de ver a Mephiles, y fijó la vista para ver a Amy, pero no estaba, enseguida su cara mostró preocupación, alterada, miró hacia el robot, y logró divisar, pero borrosamente, a Amy, que estaba entrando a los controles.

-¡Amy!

Sonic miró a Rouge y notó lo mismo que ella, iba a correr hacia el robot, pero fue detenido.

-No lo hagas- Ordenó el erizo plateado, un tanto desconocido para Sonic.

-Hey, no sé quien seas y no me interesa, ¡Pero tengo que ayudarla!

-¡¿y vos crees que yo no estoy tan preocupado! Pero, ya se lo habían advertido, y ella igual quiso ir, déjala.

-¡Ni loco!- Respondió librándose de su agarre, pero fue detenido nuevamente por la telequinesis del erizo.

-Créeme, esto me duele más que a ti.- Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

**-.-.-.-.-**

-Imbécil.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar sobre esto?- Preguntó Eggman nervioso.

-No me importa ¿En qué parte de este maldito robot están las esmeraldas?- Interrogó ella acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-No creo que puedas llegar hasta ellas.

-¡Dime ¿donde están!- Preguntó, ya hastiada, sacando el arma, que Eggman le había dado, y apuntando hacia él.

-Están en el centro del mecanismo- Se apresuró a decir Eggman.

Amy miró hacia el suelo metálico, entonces estaba en donde se encontraban todos los cables y cosas así, luego volteó sus ojos hacia él.

-Sabes que de cualquier forma no te vas a librar.- Dijo acercándose a él apuntándolo nuevamente, haciendo que él retrocediera más hacia la esquina del robot.

-Vamos, Amy, nosotros sabemos que no me matarías a mí.- Sin siquiera pensarlo, había recibido un disparo en el pecho; se llevó rápidamente la mano hacia el pecho, y empezó a sentir un gusto amargo en la boca.

Eggman empezó a hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, lo cual le causaba gracia a ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo siempre quise, desde la primera estúpida vez que te vi, que te mueras; nunca te soporté, y solo trabajaba para ti para encontrar a Silver; ahora él ya está conmigo, lo hecho está hecho.- Amy notó como Eggman sacaba de su bolsillo una pistola y apuntó hacia ella aún sin sacar unas de sus manos de su pecho.

Ella rodó los ojos, esto le empezaba a parecer ridículo, lo agarró de la muñeca, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un rodillazo en su estomago, haciendo que él escupiera sangre y sacara la mano del pecho, ella aprovechó, le sacó el arma de su mano, y disparándole con esa misma otra vez en el pecho.

Esta vez, sintió doble dolor en su pecho, ahora sabía que igualmente no iba a sobrevivir.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, yo ya te había prometido matarte, ¿Te acordás? 2 balas en el pecho y 1 en la cabeza.- Habló Amy, la verdad, no parecía ella, solamente era un demonio andante.

Ella lo acercó hacia la orilla del robot y lo miró. Este apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y escucharla.

-Adiós, jefe.- Le dijo sus últimas palabras.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos, habían escuchado anteriormente dos disparos, luego de eso, hubo un silencio incomodo, pero, después de unos segundos, se escucho el tercer disparo, y vieron caer, por unos de los lados del robot, un cuerpo, Shadow fue el primero en identificarlo, lo cual le llevó gran asombro.

Mephiles, ya cansado de estar ahí, hiso lo que hiso, clavó su daga en la espalda de Shadow y desapareció rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Rouge corrió hacia él, haciendo lo posible para ayudarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Aunque lo que había hecho, no le prestó ni la más mínima importancia, caminó hacia el borde, donde había dejado que Eggman se callera, y miró a todos sus amigos, solamente unos ojos dorados la lograron ver, ella miró al erizo plateado, notó como él estaba preocupado, ella simplemente, se limitó a darle una sonrisa y se alejó del borde.

Ahora se adentró al centro de la habitación, y un martillo de madera, grande, apareció en su mano, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, con toda su fuera, golpeó el piso metálico, causando un gran hoyo en este, miró hacia el interior de este, estaba oscuro, pero igual, saltó dentro de este, enredándose con algunos de los cables o tubos que estaba por ahí.

Empezó a acercarse a un lugar donde estaba iluminado por un brillo de 7 colores, quedó lo suficiente cerca para darse cuenta que se trataban de las esmeraldas. Se paró encima de un caño que estaba frente a las gemas y las observó, no paraban de brillar, cada una estaban al lado de otra, en un contenedor, no tenían nada que las cubrieras como un vidrio, o alguna caja de metal.

Estiró su mano lentamente hacia la de color verde, ni bien sus dedos la rozaron, sintió electricidad, ella, por inercia, sacó su mano de ahí enseguida, se frotó los dedos, y comenzó a dudar, pero igual. Otra vez, con su mano, tomó la esmeralda, sintiendo nuevamente una descarga, pero más fuerte, hacía el esfuerzo de sacarla del contenedor, pero parecía estar pegada.

Retiró la mano nuevamente, respirando agitadamente. No podía sacarla de ahí, pero prefirió intentarlo otra vez. Esta vez, con ambas manos, agarró la esmeralda, recibiendo nuevamente otra descarga; con toda su fuerza, logró sacarla de ahí.

En donde estaba, algunos cables empezaron a soltarse y los caños a quebrarse, y las esmeraldas empezaron a dejar de brillar, y volvían a brillar, paraban y seguían una y otra vez. Intentó subir en donde había hecho el hoyo, pero una explosión impidió que continuara.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El erizo plateado noto como se generaba una gran explosión, y enseguida, hiso un campo de fuerza alrededor de todos. Vieron como del robot se expandía una gran ola de energía se expandía, pero no les afectaba a ellos; Sonic se acercó más, puso su mano en el campo de fuerza, viendo como todo explotaba, sintiéndose culpable, como cualquier otro.

La explosión había terminado, el campo de fuerza desapareció, Shadow se puso de pie con ayuda de Rouge, y caminó hacia los restos del robot, que estaban quemados. El erizo de color plata, vio un bulto en el suelo, se notaba borroso por la niebla, aunque esta iba desapareciendo por la lluvia. Se acercó a ese bulto, Sonic vio como el erizo había encontrado un cuerpo que no era el de Eggman y se acercó a él.

El erizo desconocido para Sonic, colocó dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la eriza que estaba en el suelo, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego giró su rostro para ver a Sonic.

-¿Y?

-Tranquilo, ella solamente está inconsciente, no me sorprende de que sobreviviera por poco, ella siempre hace cosas así.- Dijo el erizo plateado cargando a Amy en sus brazos y mirando nuevamente a Sonic.

Amy empezó a moverse un poco, abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando la cara de su hermano que la miraba.

-Silver.

-Tranquila, Amy, descansa.- Amy lo escuchó y volvió a cerrar lentamente los ojos, quedándose dormida al instante.

**Continuara…**

**All right my friends, solamente un cap. Más y todos felices.**

**See ya x3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, otra vez. Bueno, ya que hoy con esta tormenta que parece interminable no se puede salir a tomar algo con amigas, decidí quedarme calentita, en mi pieza, escribiendo este último cap. De esta tonta historia (¡Al fin :D!)**

**Nada más que decir, así que, ¡Damas y caballeros! Con ustedes, el último cap. De mi primera historia *Aplausos* (Medio exagerada xD)**

_Así termina esto_

Ahí se encontraba Sonic, en su oficina, escribiendo en su computadora el último informe del día, ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían peleado contra el robot, cosa que nunca en su vida iba a olvidar.

Sacó su vista de la pantalla al escuchar unas voces fuera de su oficina; pudo reconocer de quienes eran gracias a que la puerta, que daba para el pasillo, estaba abierta, dejando a ver a Rouge, que estaba esperando en el pasillo a Knuckles, entonces volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Apresúrate, Knucky, o vamos a perder la reservación en el restaurante.- Hablaba Rouge, tratando de apresurar al pobre equidna.

-¡Ya va! Espera unos minutos que termino acá y estoy con vos.- Respondió Knuckles, irritado, adentro de su oficina.

Rouge trató de calmarse, aburrida de esperarlo, miró hacia la oficina de Sonic, viendo como el erizo estaba concentrado en su trabajo, entonces fue hacia él.

-Hola, Sonic.- Saludo Rouge, viendo como el erizo seguía con lo suyo.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Rouge.- Dijo Sonic mirándola y volviendo a su trabajo.- ¿Esperando a Knuckles?

-Sí, este cabeza hueca no entiende que tenía que estar preparado hace 15 minutos.

-¡Te escuché!- Se oyó la voz de Knuckles desde la otra oficina. Rouge dio una risa y fue al lado de Sonic, ya al lado de él, leyó todo lo que él había estado escribiendo, en la pantalla de la computadora, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

-Yo también la extraño.- Le dijo Rouge, provocando que él dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la mirara.

-Sí… solo me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado con nosotros.

-A mí también, pero fue decisión de ella. Además, nosotros sabemos que está bien.-Dijo Rouge, para ver cómo Sonic asentía.

-Listo, ya estoy, andando.- Se escuchó a Knuckles, que estaba en la puerta. Rouge fue hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Hasta luego, Sonic- Se despidió Rouge, caminando junto a Knuckles, por el pasillo.

Sonic dejó la computadora por un lado, y se recargó nuevamente en su sillón, haciendo que el recuerdo de ese día pasara por su cabeza.

_**FlashBack**_

_Le dolía la cabeza, es más, en realidad le dolía todo. Empezó a abrir un ojo lentamente, y luego el otro, estuvo unos minutos así ya que había una luz muy fuerte que casi la cegaba. Cuando su vista mejoró un poco, lo primero que notó fueron unos ojos rubí que la estaba mirando._

_-¿Shadow?- Preguntó mientras se fregaba los ojos e intentaba sentarse en donde estaba, por lo que se suponía, acostada._

_-Al fin te despiertas, Rose; ya estaba comenzando a pensar que estabas muerta.- Dijo Shadow como si nada cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó._

_-En el hospital, estuviste aquí desde hace dos días._

_-¿¡Estuve dormida dos días?_

_-No te sorprendas, después de la estupidez que hiciste era obvio que quedaras así de inconsciente.- Dijo malhumorado._

_-… ¿Sigues enojado porque no te obedecí cuando me dijiste que no vaya a donde estaba el robot?- Preguntó._

_-No soy el único que está enojado contigo, Silver lo va a estar cuando se entere de que trabajaste para un mafioso desquiciado, el cual tu mataste._

_-… Vos pareces más mi hermano que Silver, siempre andas preocupado por todo._

_- Si claro, ¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupado cuando posiblemente mi mejor amiga esté a punto de morir dentro de un robot? Es muy claro que no hay nada preocupante en eso - Le habló irónicamente._

_-Preocupado o no. Sí eres un hermano para mí. _

_Shadow estaba a punto de continuar, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando pasar a un médico, de muy mayor de edad, que la miraba sorprendido._

_-¡Ah! Señorita Rose, es magnífico que por fin haya despertado, todos los doctores, incluyéndome, pensamos que iba a estar inconsciente un par de semanas.- Dijo acercándose, con algo de dificultad, gracias a su edad, hacia donde estaba Amy._

_-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?_

_-Bueno, cuando usted llegó a este lugar, sin ofender pero, estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía varias quemaduras y también cortadas en todo su cuerpo que fueron provocadas, seguramente, por algunos fierros, también se pudo notar que usted había recibido algunas descargas eléctricas muy altas que la dañaron por dentro.- Explicó el doctor._

_-Wow… y después de todo eso sigo viva ¿Viste Shadow?- Preguntó sonriendo a su amigo._

_El médico la revisó por unos momentos, verificando que todo estuviera bien._

_-Bueno, señorita Rose, aún no está en sus mejores condiciones, recomiendo que se quedé, al menos, uno o dos días más aquí, así no corremos el riesgo que le pase algo malo.-Le dijo sacándose los lentes, y luego miró a Shadow.- Será mejor que se valla, el tiempo de visita está acabando, además tiene que dejarla descansar._

_-No se preocupe, señor, en unos minutos me voy._

_-Bien, que tengan un buen día.- Se despidió el doctor saliendo de la habitación._

_Ambos se quedaron charlando un poco más, hasta que Shadow vio a una enfermera desde la puerta que le estaba indicando que ya debía irse, entonces, él se paró del asiento._

_-Bueno, Rose, será mejor que me valla. Te pido que al menos que no intentes, esta vez, una estupidez mientras no estoy.- Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente disponiéndose a salir del lugar._

_-Descuida, no lo haré._

_-Mirá que yo te conozco bien.- Dijo saliendo del lugar_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Silver se encontraba junto a Blaze y a Rouge caminado por las calles dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, mientras hablaban, intercambiando toda la información que tenían._

_-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó.- Habló Silver._

_-Sí, Eggman solamente la utilizaba porque le decía que te iba a tratar de encontrar.- Dijo Rouge._

_-Y además, él mismo era el que te había secuestrado.- Dijo Blaze.- Pero ¿5 años sin aparecer? ¿Cómo es qué él logró mantenerte tanto tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta?_

_-Trata de recordar de que tenía a Mephiles, él era el encargado de que yo no pudiera escapar de él. La mayoría de las veces, él, tratando de que yo no escapara, me daba una paliza dejándome inconsciente._

_-¿Y cómo lograste salir?_

_-Eso fue difícil: como Mephiles no aparecía el día que Eggman apareció con el robot, tomé esa oportunidad para salir del edificio. Para cuando salí fui para el centro, solamente fue una pura coincidencia que encontrara a Amy y a todos ustedes.-Explicó Silver viendo que se estaban dirigiendo a un edificio, demasiado descuidado con varios oficiales dentro y fuera._

_-Esta era la Fábrica de Eggman, donde yo, Amy y Shadow nos reuníamos para hacer el trabajo de Eggman.- Le enseñó Rouge a Silver, mientras entraban por la puerta. Silver miró todo el lugar por unos minutos, aún no se tragaba la idea de que su hermana había trabajado para un mafioso._

_-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

_-Porque seguramente esto era tuyo- Dijo Rouge yendo para la parte trasera del edificio. Abrió la puerta que daba para el patio de la zona trasera del lugar. Rouge paró, miró a Silver con una sonrisa y le señaló la moto que Amy usaba. A Silver se le empezó a inundar su cabeza de varios recuerdos, y se acercó a lo que sería su antigua moto; notó unos detalles rosas, eso seguramente lo había hecho Amy, pero estaba como nueva, y también vio que la llave aún estaba en la ignición._

_-Bueno, es hora de irnos a la estación de G.U.N, algunas personas de ahí les gustaría que estuvieras para hacerte unas preguntas.- L dijo Blaze a Silver, dándose la media vuelta junto a Rouge, disponiéndose a salir; pero cuando miró nuevamente a Silver, él y la moto ya no estaban.- ¿Pero qué? ¿¡Por qué se fue?_

_-Tranquila, si él es el hermano de Amy, era muy obvio que desapareciera cuando tuviera la oportunidad.- La tranquilizó Rouge riendo._

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Se había quedado dormida otra vez, aunque inmediatamente se despertó al escuchar el sonido de una moto fuera del edificio. Su cama, por suerte, estaba al lado de una ventana, miró a través de esta, notando a su hermano, sobre su moto, la estaba esperando. Amy bajó de la cama de hospital lentamente, sintiendo el frío piso en sus pies, y miró que en una silla tenía ropa nueva, que seguramente Rouge le había dejado. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió._

_Agarró su chaqueta negra y fue para la puerta de salida de la habitación, pero antes de tocar la perilla, esta se empezó a mover, ella dio unos pasos para atrás. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un erizo azul, muy bien arreglado, con un ramo de flores. Este la miró confundido, ya que no la esperaba de ese modo. Ella lo miró divertida, ya que no lo estaba esperando, simplemente se acercó a él._

_-Estás guapo.- Le dijo riéndose viendo como él se sonrojaba un poco._

_-Y vos estás en problemas, alguien te ve fuera de la cama y se arma un embrollo.- Dijo un poco serio._

_-¿También te preocupas?_

_-No, porque yo sé que te sabes cuidar.- Ella se lo quedo mirando un momento, y luego se fijó en las flores._

_-¿Y estas flores?- Preguntó curiosa._

_-Es de parte de todos los de G.U.N, por habernos ayudado.-Dijo nervioso, cosa que ella notó._

_-¿De todos los de G.U.N o solamente tuyas?-Preguntó notando como el se volvía a sonrojar. Vio como no contestaba, ella agarró una rosa blanca que estaba en el ramo.-Gracias._

_-Te vas a ir- Afirmó Sonic mirándola fijamente._

_-Pues… sí. Pero igual, tampoco es que no voy a volver.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella fue hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió.- Nos vemos- Se despidió dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y dejando de abrazarlo._

_Ella lo miró por unos segundos más y salió corriendo del lugar, corrió hacia las escaleras, bajando rápidamente, pero paró al ver a un médico junto a una enfermera que la miraron dándose cuenta de que o estaba en su habitación. Él médico iba a decirle algo, pero ella saltó de unos de los lados de las escaleras, aterrizando con sus dos pies juntos. Siguió corriendo hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, busco con la mira a su hermano, cuando lo divisó, fue hacia él. Antes de subir a la moto, se puso su chaqueta y miró hacia una ventana, donde se encontraba el erizo azul que la estaba mirando. Ella le dio una sonrisa, se subió a la moto junto a Silver y él empezó a conducir a toda velocidad._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Se frotó los ojos una vez más, ya había anochecido, cosa que no se había dado cuenta, ya estaba cansado de estar frente a la computadora, ya había terminado ese informe, ahora solo le faltaba el titulo del archivo; antes de que lo pudiera escribir, su amigo Tails entró a su oficina de golpe.

-¡Sonic!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Están robando el museo de Mobius! ¡Rápido!- Gritaba alarmado su amigo saliendo nuevamente de la oficina corriendo. Sonic dudó un momento, esto le traía un recuerdo que jamás se podía olvidar. Salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes poner el titulo del archivo.

_**Criminal Rose**_

**¡Que bien :D! Primera historia: Terminada. Bien, un peso menos, espero que les haya gustado, aunque el final haya sido medio, rarongo. Bueno… See ya x3**


End file.
